Blue Winter Rose
by lostinthevalleyofthenight
Summary: Request. Lyanna Stark is the daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark.
1. The King's Arrival

Lyanna stood in line with her family, between her older brother Robb and her younger sister Sansa. They were waiting patiently for the King and everyone else from court to arrive. When Lyanna found out about this visit (from her brother Robb), she was not pleased. The Hand of the King had died and Robb had told her his theory on how Robert Baratheon (the King) wanted their father, Lord Eddard Stark to be the next Hand.

Lyanna was certain that the King was going to say something about her, as everyone did. They say that she looks like her late aunt Lyanna Stark (her father told her that she looked both like a Stark and Tully).

Before the first Lyanna died, she was promised to the King, but she was abducted by Rheagar Targaryen. She later died after Lyanna's father had reached to her, and Robert Baratheon had married Cersei Lannister instead.

The Starks didn't like the Lannisters. The best that they could do was to tolerate their presence. So that's what Lyanna Stark would do. She would tolerate this visit of the royal court. Maybe she'll just hide in the shadows.

That didn't stop her from feeling nervous.

"Where's Arya?" Lady Catelyn Stark suddenly asked her family, as they turned their heads toward the wife of Ned Stark. "Sansa, where's your sister?"

The second daughter of Ned and Catelyn turned to face her mother and shrugged. Catelyn looked at her eldest daughter and Lyanna shook her head, haven't seeing her youngest sister.

Suddenly Arya came rushing to get in line, but Ned caught her by the arm, halting her.

"Why do you have this on?" Ned asked his youngest daughter, taking the helmet off her head, and passing it to Maester Luwin. Lyanna couldn't help but smile at her little sister. Robb and their father couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"Go on," Ned told Arya, who groaned and went to go stand between Sansa and Bran (not before telling her younger brother to move and push him aside).

Just in time, because the first few horses rode in, and Prince Joffrey Baratheon came in. He had the gold Lannister hair, and he looked more like a Lannister than a Baratheon, in Lyanna's eyes.

Lyanna also didn't miss the way Sansa eyed the Prince. She caught Robb's eyes and they exchanged a look.

As soon as Robert Baratheon entered the Gates of Winterfell, all bowed down on their knees, waiting for the King of Westeros to do something.

The King got down from his horse, and walked over towards Ned Stark, who was his childhood friend.

Lyanna kept her head bowed, and glanced at her father, who started to stand. Everyone else fell suit.

King Robert stared at Ned.

"You're Grace," said the Lord of Winterfell.

The King continued to stare at him, before finally saying,

"You've got fat."

Lyanna blinked her grey eyes, her face blank without expression.

Ned gestured to the King himself, and Lyanna had a quick flash of fear that the King would be angry.

But Robert laughed, and so did Ned. Then they hugged, as if they were brothers.

_They would have been,_ said a voice in the back of Lyanna's head._ If Lyanna had lived._

The King also held Catelyn in an embrace, in a brotherly way. He then ruffled five-year-old Rickon's hair.

Robert Baratheon turned back to Ned. "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you, where the hell have you been?"

_In Winterfell,_ Lyanna thought to herself.

"Guarding the north for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Lyanna saw the Queen appearing from the royal carriage, wearing a stern expression on her face. Lyanna couldn't deny the fact that she was a beautiful woman, and thought that Joffrey Baratheon stole his mother's looks more than from his father.

"Where's the imp?" Arya suddenly asked.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa shot down her younger sister.

The King decided to wander along with the Stark children, looking at them in wonder. He was curious about his best friend's children. Robert noticed Lyanna, and it was like he was seeing a ghost.

"You must be Robb," Robert shook hands with the eldest Stark boy and child, who nodded.

The King went to Lyanna next, and studied her face. "You must be Lyanna."

Lyanna nodded.

"My gods girl, you look just like her! The resemblance is uncanny!"

Lyanna gave him a polite smile, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Thank you, your Grace."

"How old are you, my dear?"

"Fifteen, your Grace."

"Fifteen, eh? That's how old your aunt was, when she was betrothed to me." Robert said, thinking back to older memories. He moved on, much to Lyanna's relief.

Robert said that Sansa was a pretty one, asked Arya for her name, and asked Bran to show him his muscles, commenting that he would be a soldier.

No one said anything as Jaime Lannister dropped from his horse. They all knew his reputation. _The Kingslayer,_ they all whispered. The man that had slain the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. Lyanna heard that the Mad King liked to execute his victims by fire, and that's what he had done to her grandfather, Rickard Stark.

Lyanna thought that execution by fire was one of the worst ways to die, but being flayed alive was number one on her list. She thanked the gods that her parents will_ never_ marry her into House Bolton.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." Arya's voice brought Lyanna back from her thoughts.

"Will you _please,_ shut up?" Sansa shot at her sister once again.

Cersei Lannister walked up to the family next.

Ned kissed her hand. "My Queen."

"My Queen," Catelyn bowed.

Lyanna took note that the Queen was looking at_ her_, studying the young girl.

Lyanna felt nervous, and the Queen gave her a small, cold smile.

Before Cersei could say anything, her husband spoke.

"Take me to your crypt, I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, love." Cersei spoke. Then her eyes flickered at Lyanna before she said her next sentence. "The dead can wait."

Lyanna looked down, deciding that it would not be wise to say anything. She could feel Robb's staring at her.

Robert ignored his Queen. "Ned."

Ned followed the King.

"Where's the imp?" Arya quietly asked Sansa for a third time. Sansa didn't respond.

Cersei walked away from the Starks and to her brother Jaime. "Where is our little brother? Go and find the little beast."

Lyanna couldn't help but feel astonishment when the Queen called her younger brother that. Yes, Tyrion Lannister was...short, but he is her _brother, _was he not?

_The Little Lion,_ Lyanna thought to herself. Lyanna had heard that Tyrion Lannister was most likely found in brothels, which reminded her of Theon Greyjoy, the hostage of Winterfell. He slept around often, which disgusted not only herself, but her bastard half-brother Jon Snow.

It bothered Jon so much because he was a bastard. What if Theon had impregnated one of the whores he fooled around with? Theon didn't care about anyone but himself.

Jon and Lyanna shared common ground: they disliked the Ironborn (but Lyanna loved him as if he was her own brother, as well). Lyanna loved her bastard brother as much as her trueborn siblings. He was a Stark, after all. Maybe not by name, but by blood he was.

Which was why Lyanna was with Jon at the moment.

"You should have seen the way Sansa was eyeing Joffrey," Lyanna informed him. "It was rather sickening, if you ask me."

"You find things like that sickening, Lya," Jon insisted."The Prince has...an interesting reputation, or so I've heard."

"I heard he was an absolute bastard." Lyanna said bluntly.

"Lyanna!"

"What? It's true. I know you have heard the rumours." Lyanna pointed out. Her brother didn't deny it.

"But you should be careful what you say, now that the royal family is here," Jon warned. Lyanna shrugged, which annoyed Jon. She didn't care.

"You should have seen the way the King was looking at me, it was like he had seen a ghost." Lyanna said.

Jon nodded, for he had seen it. "Their is talk that you look like father's sister."

"I'm always being reminded of it. Anyway, did you see the way the Queen looked at me? I don't think she likes me too much. I probably look too much like her husband's old love." Lyanna admitted.

"She's a Lannister, Lya. She's always going to look like that."

"Lyanna!"

Both Jon and Lyanna turned to see Robb coming towards them.

"What is it, brother?" Lyanna asked.

"Mother wants you. You need to get ready."

* * *

**Author's note:** Yes hi hello it is me. My friend has asked me to write a story where Ned and Catelyn had a daughter named Lyanna and yeah...um no flames if you review because how rude would that be? Oh well this story is still underway so I'm not sure what's going to happen to present!Lyanna (if you have any ideas just leave a comment) yet. Also I apologize for that super fast transition. I wasn't sure how to write it.


	2. The Feast

**Author's note:** I got some good reviews so far thank you friends. Writing is hard, especially since I'm trying to make this as canon (in the show; I haven't got the chance to read the books yet) and in character as possible. I'm not sure how long you have to wait for updates, just wanted you to know. I probably won't update every day or two, since it takes time and thought. I'm also trying to keep the happiness as long as possible for the Starks, seeing as their life turns into hell. (Fuck you, George R.R. Martin, I didn't ask for this.)

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

Lyanna was currently helping Sansa with her hair, while their mother was running around Winterfell, preparing for the feast that was to come.

"Well then he's stupid," was Lyanna's response. "You're a beautiful little girl."

Sansa looked into her mirror (that was actually Lyanna's that she was borrowing), to see her reflection, and to see her older sister working on her hair. Perhaps Lyanna was right, but Sansa thought that her sister was prettier than her.

"He's so handsome," Sansa gushed. "Don't you think so?

_No._

Lyanna shrugged. Earlier Catelyn had told her daughter that the King wanted her as his son's bride, but Ned had shut that idea down, knowing his eldest daughter well and Lyanna was certainly grateful for it. There was no way in the seven hells that she would marry Joffrey. She would rather be the bride to the hostage of Winterfell, and_ that_ was saying something.

Lyanna kept that bit of information to herself. She didn't want to hurt her little sister's feelings.

"I suppose," Lyanna finally replied. "I think he looks more like a Lannister, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right about that," Sansa agreed. "When do you think we will be married? Soon, or do we have to wait?"

Lyanna had no idea. "I don't know, Sansa. I don't even think father had said yes, yet."

"But why would he say no?" Sansa asked. "He would be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"He would have to leave mother. You would have to leave as well."

That last bit of information saddened Lyanna.

"Mother had to leave Riverrun to come here," Sansa reminded her sister. Then she added, "I'd be queen someday."

_Would she make a good queen?_ Lyanna thought to herself.

"I hope father says yes!"

"Sansa—" Lyanna started. She was hoping that Sansa wouldn't get her hopes up, because they might be crushed, and Lyanna didn't want that to happen to her baby sister. Besides, Sansa hasn't even bled yet, but Lyanna didn't mention that small factor.

"I want this, I really do." Sansa interrupted, turning to look at her sister. Lyanna could see how badly she wanted it, by her eyes. "_Please,_ Lyanna. Do you think that you could talk to mother and father?"

Lyanna let out a sigh in defeat. "Alright."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Ned told his daughter, as they walked down the halls of the castle.

"Thank you, father," Lyanna smiled. "But I have something to ask."

"What is it?" Ned prompted.

Lyanna hesitated. "Well, it's about Sansa. She_ really_ wants to be betrothed to Joffrey. She told me this while I was doing her hair."

Ned sighed. He knew the reputation of the Prince, and he wasn't sure if he should allow the match to happen. He didn't want his first daughter to marry him (Ned believed that Robert suggested Lyanna first because she looked like his sister.), why his second? "Does she really want it?"

Lyanna nodded. "She really does. I could tell by her eyes."

Ned rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I'll think about it," he promised his daughter, kissing her on top of her head. "Now run along."

"Yes, father."

* * *

Robb escorted Lyanna to the feast, because he's the best older brother Lyanna will ever have.

"You look pretty, Lya." Robb complimented, as he poured his sister some wine.

"Thank you, Robb. You don't look too bad yourself." Lyanna responds, drinking some of her wine. "Too bad Jon isn't with us."

"He would be sitting with the low borns and squires," Robb reminded his sister. Their mother didn't want the bastard at the feast, saying that it would insult the royal family. Lyanna really didn't listen to her mother's reasons.

Lyanna finally sighed. "I know. I just wish mother would be kinder to him." Changing the subject, she said, "Sansa asked me to persuade mother and father to let her be betrothed to Joffrey."

Robb raised an eyebrow. "Does she want it that bad?"

Lyanna nodded, her eyes gazing towards where Sansa and her best friend Jeyne Poole was sitting, talking.

"Apparently so. Theon said he was a prick."

"You shouldn't listen to Theon," Robb told his younger sister. He didn't like to hear her using language, or Theon telling her things similar to what he heard his sister say. (_Those two had a strange relationship,_ Robb thought.) The Greyjoy liked to spend his time in brothels, who knew what he said to his little sister? It was most likely that Lyanna would hit the Ironborn anyway, telling him to leave her alone. He normally did.

Lyanna nodded. "You're right. _He's_ the prick of the Iron Islands."

Before Robb could scold his sister, the two Starks heard a loud shriek of Arya's name.

Robb and Lyanna turned to see that it was Sansa, and that Arya had flung food at her older sister's face. Robb and the others at the table laughed while Lyanna sat there, trying to keep a straight face. She then caught Catelyn's stern look (as well as Cersei's cool green eyes, but she ignored the queen) and sighed.

"It seems that I will be taken Arya to her room," Lyanna informed her brother before getting up. She made her way over to Arya, who was ready to repeat her previous actions.

"It appears to be someone's bedtime," Lyanna informed her younger sister, who groaned as Lyanna turned her around to face her, grabbing her hand as they left the hall. Lyanna saw that Sansa was being taken care of at the moment; Robb and the others still laughing.

_Boys._

"You know it was funny! I saw Robb laughing!" Arya said. Lyanna rolled her eyes.

"I can't deny that it was amusing," Lyanna admitted, as they reached to Arya's bedchamber. "But you shouldn't do that, it's not good matters."

Arya rolled her eyes and went into her room. "Goodnight." she told Lyanna and she shut the door.

"I see that you put your little sister to bed," Lyanna heard a male voice. She turned around and saw her uncle Benjen standing a few meters away from her.

"Arya flung food at Sansa," Lyanna explained, smiling as she walked towards him. "It's good to see you." she said as she hugged her uncle. She hasn't seen him in a few years, seeing that he joined the Night's Watch after the fall of the Targareyn Dynasty.

"It's wonderful to see you too, girl. My, have you grown!" Benjen Stark stood back and studied his eldest niece. "You turned into a beautiful woman."

Lyanna couldn't help but blush at the compliment. "Thank you. And you have gotten older." she teased.

Lyanna walked back to the feast with her uncle, and dismissed herself from him and went to go sit down with Sansa, who was still not amused with Arya's tactics.

Myrcella Baratheon, the only daughter of Robert and Cersei said that Lyanna looked pretty, and her younger brother Tommen agreed to it as well. Lyanna thought they too looked more like a Lannister than a Baratheon, but she didn't voice her thoughts.

Myrcella asked if Lyanna would dance with her, and Lyanna agreed to. She also danced with Tommen, who was a bit shy. She didn't mind, because they were nice children. She even danced with Jaime Lannister, when he asked.

That latter made her nervous, but he was kind to her the whole time. She asked if he enjoyed Winterfell's hospitality, and he said that he did. He also complimented her, saying she had the northern beauty.

Lyanna was curious about the famous Jaime Lannister, the famous Kingslayer, but she did not ask him many personal questions, or about his reputation. She did ask what it was like to be in the Kingsguard.

She felt the stares at her the whole time. When Robb later asked why she shared a round with the Lannister, she told him that she was being kind, which led to Robb mumbling on how she was too soft hearted.

* * *

The next morning Lyanna stood on the walkway, watching as the hunting party was about to set off. She saw her father and the king talking, before Ned looked up to smile at his daughter, who returned the small deal. She soon left to have breakfast after she saw that Robb and Benjen leave.

Lyanna sat down next to her mother, and Rickon sat next to her. Arya and Sansa sat on the other side of the table (which made Lyanna wonder if the two can sit next to each other and live) and they had a quiet, peaceful breakfast together.

Lyanna was buttering Rickon's toast for him when she heard barking.

"That's Bran's direwolf," Lyanna realized. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Catelyn asked. Lyanna nodded. She suddenly had a very bad feeling. She then heard her direwolf was starting to whine (who normally roamed around Winterfell, as to protect it). Lyanna never heard her pet whine until now.

Just as Lyanna was about to stand up, Theon came dashing in the room and judging by the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"Bran has fallen."

* * *

**Author's note:** I haven't named Lyanna's wolf yet. I'm considering about naming it Winter, because as we all know, _winter is coming_ (and I'm dumb and I like to reference things).


	3. The Fall and Aftermath of Bran Stark

**Author's note:** I realize that I mention Theon a lot. I'm sorry I just really love Theon. (Insult him to my face I fucking dare you.)

* * *

Lyanna was looking out from the ledge were Bran had fallen. Her mother and father warned her to never go out after dark, but she didn't care. Not when Bran's incident had recently occurred. She didn't know what to think. She had seen her little brother climb up the castle so many times, so cautious and careful...he couldn't have fallen! Lyanna was thankful for his nameless wolf, or else they probably wouldn't fave found him in time.

Bran may survive, but Maester Luwin had said he lost the use of his legs. She wasn't supposed to hear that, but she was eavesdropping on the Maester and her mother, who refused to leave Bran's side.

_Poor Rickon...so lost and confused,_ Lyanna wiped a tear that threaten to escape from her eyes. The boy was only five-years-old, he needed his mother, but Lady Catelyn was in another world, looking after for her now comatose son. Lyanna had to be there for her youngest sibling now, but she was fine with it. She needed the distraction, anyway. Bran's fall had shook Lyanna up badly, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

To top it all off, Jon was going to join the Night's Watch. She wasn't talking to him anytime soon. He was going up north, he was abandoning her for rapists and thieves! Lyanna wasn't a happy girl at the moment.

Then suddenly her wolf started to whine. She gently turned on her heel and walked towards her pet, who was curled up in the middle of the room. Lyanna thought that her wolf could sense her master's distress, because now the white wolf wouldn't leave her side! Secretly, Lyanna was greatful.

"What's the matter, girl?" Lyanna knelt down, scratching the back of the wolf's ears, petting her softly. The wolf nuzzled her nose into her owner's hand, and Lyanna smiled.

"Thank you for staying with me," Lyanna told the wolf quietly, who looked into her eyes. "It's a tough time for everyone, here. I hope it all ends soon. I know you must miss growling at Joffrey." she smiled softly at the thought, remembering how frightened the Prince had looked when she saw that Tyrion Lannister actually _petting her wolf_.

_That man is a tricky one,_ she thought. She left her thoughts when she heard her direwolf growl.

"What is it?" The wolf ignored her and walked over to_ something_ in the room, Lyanna knew that much. Then the wolf stopped moving.

Curious, Lyanna stood and gently walked over to where her wolf was. _What is she doing?_

Then she saw it.

Kneeling down, placing a hand gently on the wolf's white coat, Lyanna picked up the dagger that her pet seemed to be glaring at.

"What is this doing here?" Lyanna asked herself quietly under her breath, studying the weapon in her hand. Suspicion filled her, and she knew that she had to go to her father immediately of this new discovery.

"Come on, girl," Lyanna ordered her wolf, who was right behind her, willing to do anything for her kind and sweet master.

Lyanna moved quickly down the halls, and into her father's bedchambers.

Ned, who was still up, walked over to his daughter.

"What is it, sweet girl?" he asked, then noted her wolf behind her. "Why are you up?"

Lyanna licked her dry lips, anxiety building in her. _Tell father. Tell him now._

"Father, I was in the tower...the tower where Bran had fell..."

Ned frowned. Then he thought of his son lying in bed, dead to the world. He frowned even more, if that was possible.

"...And my wolf spotted something," his daughter continued to speak, "and I have a bad feeling with it coming along, I must admit."

Ned noticed that Lyanna had something in her hands. He beckoned for her to show it to him. She failed to deny it.

Ned studied the dagger for a few moments, not wanting to look at his daughter's face. He had a good idea what his daughter was thinking.

"Lyanna, do you think that Bran's accident was, no accident?"

Lyanna swallowed, before nodding. "Yes, father. I do. Bran _never_ falls, you know that."

The Lord of Winterfell wanted to dismiss Lyanna's suggestion. He knew his daughter was having a tough time with her little brother's fall. She was just paranoid...but Ned couldn't find himself to dismiss his daughter's suspicions. He'll ask Jory Cassel about it.

Ned sighed, pulling his firstborn daughter into his arms. "I'll look into it, my girl, but I cannot promise you anything."

"That's all I need. Thank you, father."

Even if her father dismisses her thoughts, a small part of her would always consider that the Lannisters had taken part of Bran's fall.

* * *

The next morning, Lyanna was sitting on her stool, looking at her reflection when someone knocked on the door. Lyanna didn't give the person permission to come in, but they came in anyway.

She saw Jon's reflection, and his somewhat guilty expression on his face. Today was the day that he would leave for Castle Black with their uncle while their father and two sisters leave for King's Landing. Lyanna was not going because she needed to be here for her family.

Lyanna felt bad for ignoring Jon after she found out his plans. It just made her so upset.

"Hello," Jon said, as he watched his sister placing her comb down on her dresser. He felt bad that he made his little sister so upset with his plans. He was going to tell her, really, he was. It was Tyrion who had exposed his plans to the Stark girl, he just _had_ to screw around with the relationship between the bastard and the trueborn children of Ned Stark.

Finally, Lyanna quietly said, "Jon." She turned around, and Jon saw her eyes filled with regret and sadness. Lyanna ran to him quickly, Jon meeting her halfway and he grabbed her in an embrace.

Lyanna's wolf, who was curled up on her owner's bed, was silently watching Jon, a small sound escaping from her mouth.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

Lyanna pulled away, and again they both said together, "For what?"

Lyanna spoke first. "I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you. I'm sorry that I don't want you to leave for the Black."

Jon couldn't help but smile at his sister. "It's alright, Lya. Really, it is," he said the latter rather quickly when he saw that Lyanna opened her mouth to speak. "I don't want to leave you, either. You're my little sister."

Lyanna couldn't help but smile at that. "And you're my brother."

Catelyn had reminded her daughter that Jon was her _half-_brother, not brother, but Lyanna could care less. Jon was her brother, whether they had different mothers or not. They shared the same blood. The blood of the First Men.

Jon nodded. "But...but Lya, there's nothing for me here. Lady Stark clearly does not like me. I'm always going to be an intruder in your home."

Lyanna nodded. She understood his wishes, but now she felt guilty and selfish, because she wanted her brother to stay.

"I suppose your right, but Winterfell_ is_ your home. Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you different." Lyanna hugged her brother in a tight embrace. "I love you, Jon."

"I love you too, Lya," Jon looked over to his sister's wolf, who seemed to look happy now that the siblings reunited. "Have you named your wolf yet?"

Lyanna was silent for a moment before answering, "Snow."

This time it was Jon that pulled back, looking at her. "Snow? Why Snow?"

"Snow, as in Jon Snow," Lyanna grinned. "I'm naming her after you, idiot."

It took Jon a few moments for the information to sink in, and then he grinned ruffled his sister's hair.

"Snow it is."

* * *

"Father told me what happened last night," Robb said to Lyanna as they watched many people getting ready to leave Winterfell. Jon, Ned, Sansa and Arya, the Baratheons and Lannisters...all were leaving and Lyanna was glad. It would be quiet in Winterfell as it once was, but her sisters and brother and father are leaving. That'll be different.

"He did?" Lyanna asked, the inside of her groaning. She should have saw this coming, though. Robb would be the Lord of Winterfell in their father's absence. If their mother left, then Lyanna would become the Lady. She hoped that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Before Robb could answer, Lord Stark beckoned his two eldest children to step forward.

While Ned was talking to Robb, telling him that he was the Lord now, and that he had to be responsible, Lyanna found herself telling her sisters to behave and made them promise her that they looked after each other. She promised them that they would look after their brothers as she stayed in Winterfell. They tried to persuade her to come but she gently told them that she couldn't. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and that she had to watch over their sweet youngest brother Rickon.

Speaking about Rickon, Lyanna hoped that he wasn't getting into any trouble.

Moving on, Lyanna went to her father. Ned was ready to tell her.

"I spoke to Jory Cassel this morning, Lyanna. He said not to be worried about it."

Lyanna's expression fell solemn._ Of course Jory would say that,_ she thought. _He probably thought the dagger was from her father's guards._

Then she thought, maybe she was being just paranoid about it. But Bran never falls. Someone _had_ to push him!

She didn't tell her father that, but Ned knew what she was thinking.

"Lyanna, please. Don't beat yourself over it," he said while he hugged his daughter, which would be the last time he ever did.

"I still can't believe you're going after all of this."

Ned sighed. His daughter never gave up. She reminded her of his sister often. They were alike in many ways.

"Look after your mother and Rickon, Robb has duties now," Ned ordered her, kissing her on the top of her head.

* * *

The days came and went and Bran was still cold to the world. Lyanna was looking after her brother, and Robb had ordered Theon to watch over them. Lyanna didn't enjoy the latter, but the Ironborn kept his distance. As long as Theon wasn't breathing down her neck, she was fine.

Lyanna's schedule was an easy one. Wake up, get ready, take care of Rickon, put him to bed (he had been sleeping with her for the past few nights), repeat.

Rickon followed her everywhere, clutching at her skirts, sitting down next to her as she sewed one of his shirts, asking her to read and tell stories to him and even played with Snow who also looked after the boy. (Lyanna thought that since Rickon was Lyanna's little brother, Snow too had to look after him.) Lyanna couldn't help but feel like a better mother than her own at the moment.

Then the fire happened.

Lyanna and Rickon were in the main hall with their evening meals, when Beth Cassel had came rushing in, telling them that there was a fire. Lyanna thought the worst, thinking it was happening in the room where her mother and Bran was, but it was just on the other side of the castle.

Together Lyanna, Rickon, and Beth watched as the fire was put out, and then Theon informed them that Lady Stark had been attacked. After Lyanna put Rickon to bed (Snow stayed with him), she was informed that an assassin had came for Bran, and attacked Catelyn (by the looks of it, Lyanna thought that her mother actually fought him off, noting her sliced hands) but Bran's direwolf ripped out the man's throat.

The next day, Catelyn informed her daughter of her plans.

Lyanna was in the yard, watching as Rickon played with Snow, who nipped at him gently and playfully. He giggled. Catelyn smiled.

"Lyanna."

Lyanna turned to face her mother.

"Mother."

"Lyanna, I am going to King's Landing. I need to see your father," Catelyn told her daughter. "I went into the tower where Bran had fallen, where you had found that dagger...Lyanna, where did you find it?"

Lyanna told her mother about her discovery and Catelyn let out a sigh.

"Lyanna, I found a long blonde hair where the dagger was. I...I believe that Bran's accident was no accident. I believe that the Lannisters had taken part of your brother's misfortune."

"I agree. But why are you the one to go, if I may ask?"

Catelyn smiled softly at her daughter. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Robb must stay. You must look after Rickon. You and your wolf both have done an excellent job, my love."

The two women turned to see Rickon and Snow, Rickon talking to the wolf.

"Behave well, my daughter," Catelyn pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead. "The boys promised me that they will look after you. I also need you to look after for your brothers...I have done all that I can for Brandon..."

"I will, mother." Lyanna promised.


	4. Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things

"Bran's awake? Since when?"

"Since now. Robb has asked me to come find you." Theon explained.

Lyanna couldn't believe it. Bran was finally awake. He was _alive_, thank the gods.

Lyanna smiled. She joined Theon and together they walked so Lyanna could go visit her little brother.

"Does Bran know about his...condition?" Lyanna asked.

"I believe so," Theon answered, watching Lyanna, seeing how she would react. Her face fell, and Theon didn't like to see the girl he called family look down.

"He _will_ live, Lyanna. He's a Stark, and you Starks are hard to kill."

Lyanna forced herself to nod at Theon's statement. "I suppose you're right."

The two stopped at the door, and Lyanna let herself drift from the ward.

"Thank you, Theon."

Theon bowed and excused himself, walking away. Lyanna wondered what he would do now.

Shaking the Ironborn from her thoughts, Lyanna entered the room, seeing Robb looking down at their younger brother. Robb turned to see that she had entered the room, while Bran looked at her. Lyanna sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"Do you remember anything?" Lyanna asked, getting to the point.

Bran shook his head. "I don't. All I know of is that I fell. Robb doesn't believe me."

Lyanna nodded. "I think Robb is right, I must admit. Bran, I remember the day you fell. Do you know what I've thought of?" Lyanna paused, seeing if he was listening. He was. "I thought_ 'No, he couldn't have fallen'_ because you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you_ never _fall," Lyanna answered. "I've watched you climbed so many times...so cautious, so careful..." Lyanna was drifting off. She didn't tell him about the discovery of the dagger, or her other actions.

"But, Lyanna, I_ did_ fall," Bran said sadly, and Lyanna took one of his hands into her's. "It's true what they say about my legs, isn't it? I'm crippled."

Lyanna opened her mouth to speak, only to shut it again. Then finally, she answered, "It is true."

"I can't do anything now," Bran complained.

"No, no, don't say that. You _can_ do things," Lyanna remembered how Bran said that he wanted to become a knight. That was impossible now. "If you really want to try something...well, Brandon Stark, we will try."

"I'd rather be dead."

"Don't_ ever_ say that," Robb warned, bidding Lyanna to stand. She did.

"I'd rather be dead." Bran said again, and that look he was wearing convinced Lyanna that he did, in fact, wanted to be dead. He looked away from his siblings, knowing that he had hurt their feelings. "I just want to be left alone."

"Alright." said Lyanna quietly. "Come along, Robb."

Robb looked between her and their younger brother, then sighed and followed her out, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, Robb..."

"Lyanna, he wasn't being serious!" Robb scowled. "He just said that because—"

"Robb, he _was_ being serious, didn't you see the look in his eyes?"

Robb sighed in frustration. He didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "Go grab Rickon and eat dinner."

Lyanna rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

* * *

"Lady Lyanna,"

Lyanna looked up from her sewing to see Maester Luwin coming her way. She gave the Maester a friendly smile and placed down her work (which was for Bran), standing up.

"Maester Luwin, what is it?"

"Lord Tyrion has come to visit Winterfell, my child," the Maester answered. "Robb wishes for you to join him."

Lyanna stared at him for a moment, remembering how she and her mother are accusing the Lannisters for Bran's incident. "Yes Maester, thank you for informing me."

* * *

Lyanna sat down next to Robb, noting that Grey Wind was underneath the table.

"What does the Little Lion want?" Lyanna whispered to her brother.

"I don't know," Robb replied. He too, as well as Theon, Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik Cassel knew of the theory that it was Lannister that had thrown Bran from the tower.

Tyrion entered the room, and Lyanna kept to herself while she watched Robb trying to control his temper. The Starks were hot headed people.

"Any man from the Night's Watch but not me, aye boy?"

"I'm not your boy Lannister," Robb growled as he shook his head. "I am Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."

"Robb, keep calm, it shall do you no good," Lyanna advised her brother quietly.

"I believe your sister is right," Tyrion said, hearing the girl's voice. "It is good if you are patient, just like your dear sister is, I thank you."

Lyanna gave him a small smile and nod. Tyrion smirked. He knew Lady Catelyn was not in Winterfell, if Lyanna was present. Robb narrowed his eyes at both his sister and the dwarf.

Before more can be said, Hodor came into the room, carrying Bran. Theon trailed behind them.

Tyrion turned to see them, his eyes widening. "So it is true," he said. Hodor turned to face him. "Hello Bran. Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day," Maester Luwin was the one to answer. This made Lyanna curious. Why would Tyrion want to know? Was he the one to shove her poor brother from the tower?

Then she remembered there were more Lannisters. Cersei, Jaime, Joffrey (he was part Lannister, after all)...Myrcella and Tommen couldn't have done that, there was no way.

"Curious," Lyanna heard Tyrion's small voice.

"Why are you here?" Robb couldn't keep the question to himself.

Tyrion ignored him. "Would your charming companion be so kind as to_ kneel_? My neck is beginning to hurt," he requested from Bran.

"Kneel Hodor," Bran ordered. Hodor did as he was told, and Bran and Tyrion were eye to eye now.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes," Bran snapped immediately. "Well, I mean I _did_ like to."

"The boy has lost the use of his legs," said Maester Luwin.

"What of it? With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride."

"He is no cripple," Lyanna defended her brother.

"Then I am now dwarf, m'lady, my father would be rejoiced to hear it!" was Tyrion's response. "I have a gift for you," he told Bran, handing him a roll of parchment. "Give that to your saddler, he'll provided the rest."

Bran unraveled the parchment, as Tyrion told the others that they must shape it right, whatever it was.

"Will I really be able to ride?" Bran asked Tyrion.

"You will," Tyrion promised with sincerity in his voice. "On horseback you will be as tall as any of them."

Lyanna saw a smile creeping up on Bran's face. That made Lyanna feel somewhat at ease.

Robb was not convinced. "Is this some kind of trick? Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things," Tyrion replied. Lyanna suddenly thought of Jon. She knew how Tyrion had went up to Castle Black to see what it was like.

"Lord Tyrion, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, m'lady."

"How is my brother Jon?"

"Your bastard brother? He's doing quite well, if I do say so myself," Tyrion gave her an honest answer. He did feel bad that he had revealed Jon's plans to her, and put a short strain on their relationship. He just thought that she already knew.

For his kindess, Lyanna offered Tyrion the hospitality of Winterfell to him.

"Thank you m'lady, but I am afraid your brother would not be pleased with that," Tyrion shook his head, declining. He said he'll go to a brothel outside of Winterfell instead, walking out. Theon followed. Hodor carried Bran out. The Maester excused himself.

"You offered him hospitality?" Robb asked of his sister, rising.

"He gave Bran an act of kindess!" Lyanna stood as well. "Bran's mood had lighten up, Robb, I haven't seen him like that since he woke up!"

"Do you remember what you first thought of?" Robb asked, and Lyanna knew that he was talking about the night she had found the dagger.

"Robb, we can't know for sure," Lyanna told her brother.

"You were the one that said—"

"But we do need the evidence, brother," Lyanna cut in. Robb groaned, knowing that his sister was right. "But, I _was_ thinking of that while Tyrion was in here. _If_ he was the one to push Bran, then why would he give him a gift?"

Robb thought about it. "I do not know. Maybe it was the guilt that had got to him. But I cannot accuse him of a crime I am not certain if he had commited or not."

"That is smart move, brother," Lyanna praised. "Father would be happy knowing that you have been running Winterfell well."

Robb looked at her, not sure if he heard what he thought she had said. He hasn't thought about their father. "Do you believe so?"

Lyanna nodded. "I know so. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go tend Rickon."

"It is a good thing you are here," Robb told his sister. "Rickon needs you, and I imagine Bran does as well."

"Why do you say that?" Lyanna wondered from her brother.

"It's just a feeling," Robb said.

"Winter is coming?" Lyanna asked, reciting their house words.

"Yes, winter is coming."

* * *

**Author's note:** I was going to make this longer, but I thought you guys waited long enough. Also thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews wow so nice. Someone asked if I could slip some Theon in so there you go.


	5. The Situation of Bran and Lyanna

Lyanna watched as Theon practiced his archery skills while Old Nan tended to Rickon, giving Lyanna a break. She couldn't deny that Theon was good archer, but he never hit the center. Then again this was just his first few shots, so it was just a warm up.

Meanwhile, Maester Luwin was giving Bran his lessons. Bran kept getting distracted by Theon, too. Lyanna thought of how she used to watch Bran working with the bow and arrow, and the thought made her sad. He couldn't shoot again.

"Bran," said Maester Luwin, bringing Bran out of his trance. He saw that the maester wanted him to identify what he was looking at on the map that was laid before them.

"The Iron Islands," Bran identified. "Sigil: a kraken. Words:" Bran glanced at Theon then back down again, distracting himself. "We do not sow."

"Lords?"

"The Greyjoys."

"Famous for their skills at archery, navigation, and lovemaking," Theon turned to face the maester and Bran...and did he just wink at Lyanna? He _did_. He liked to bug her and make her feel uncomfortable, for some odd reason that Lyanna didn't know. (She didn't want to know either.)

Lyanna scoffed. He was just a dumb naive boy. Seeing the look on her face, Theon let out a laugh. He thought it was fun when he got under her skin.

"And for failed rebellions," the maester let out, and it was Lyanna's turn to laugh. Theon didn't find that amusing and he was now pretending that he was shooting at the maester's head.

Bran proceeded to name more lands and the lord houses. When he got to the official motto of the House Lannister, he did not know. He named different house mottoes instead.

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."

_Martell._

"That's House Martell," Maester Luwin said.

"Righteous in Wrath."

"House Hornwood."

Finally, Bran gritted out, "Family. Duty. Honor."

"Those are mother's house words. House Tully." Lyanna told her brother. She knew that he knew that, though.

"_Family. Duty. Honor._ Is that the right order?" Bran remarked.

"You know it is," said Maester Luwin.

"Family comes first." Bran pointed out. Lyanna knew that he was still cold on how their mother had left while he was still in his coma.

"Your mother had to leave Winterfell, to protect the family," the maester tried to explain to the ten-year-old.

"How can she _protect_ the family, when she's not _with_ her family?"

"Mother stayed by your side for three weeks—"

"And then she left!" Bran snapped, interrupting his sister. Then he saw the irritated look on her face. He knew of her part when he was dead to the world, taking care of the youngest Stark and how worried she had been. He was about to apologize to Lyanna but his older sister stormed off, deciding she should remove herself before she would probably slapped her brother.

She really wouldn't do that, but she had the thought to do it.

Maester Luwin watched her storm off, and he caught Bran's guilty look on his face.

"She knows you didn't mean to," the maester assured him. Bran forced himself to nod.

"When you were born, I was the one that pulled you from your mother. I placed you in her arms. From that moment, until the moment she dies, she will love you. Absolutely, fiercely."

"Why did she leave?" Bran asked. That, he did not know. He didn't know of what his mother and sister had found from the tower where he had fallen.

"I still cannot tell you."

"Do you know where she is now? Today?"

"No, I don't."

"Then how can you promise me that she will be home soon?"

Maester Luwin shook his head. "Sometimes I worry you are too smart for your own good."

"I'll never shoot another arrow," Bran looked up to see Theon still letting arrows fly.

"And where is that written?" the Maester asked.

"You need legs to work a bow," Bran stated.

"If the saddle design from Lord Tyrion actually works then you can learn to shoot from horseback," Maester Luwin told Bran.

Bran looked up. "Really?"

Maester Luwin leaned onto the table. "Dothraki boys learn when their four-years-old. Why shouldn't you?"

Bran grinned.

* * *

Lyanna walked away before she became too hot headed. She knew Bran didn't mean it but it agitated her.

"Lady Lyanna!"

Lyanna turned to see a young stable boy running towards her, having something in his hands.

"A raven was sent from your mother."

He gave Lyanna the parchment.

"Thank you," she said and the boy nodded, running off.

Lyanna opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

"Oh, dear, this isn't good," Lyanna said quietly to herself.

Catelyn had written to her daughter on how she had proof that the blade she had been attacked with belonged to Tyrion Lannister, and that she was taking him prisoner to Lysa Arryn who was currently in Eyrie, the capital region of Vale. She wrote on how to tell no one, not even Robb. It was a secret that Lyanna must keep.

Lyanna blinked. Her mother had taken the little lion prisoner. To her sister, Lyanna's aunt Lysa. Lyanna met her aunt once when she was ten, who told her that she looked more like a Stark, but she could see the Tully in her (which Lyanna could honestly care less).

Lysa was a strict woman, and she still breastfed her son Robert (better known as Robin or "Sweetrobin") the last time Lyanna saw the small child, who was three-years-old. Lyanna wondered if Lysa still breastfed the brat. Maybe Lysa was paranoid as she always was, after all the little Lord of Eyrie (Lyanna had to remind herself that Jon Arryn was not the lord for he was dead) was a sickly child and Lysa had many miscarriages. He was the only heir that Lysa was able to give.

Lyanna hoped that she would not give her future lord husband any troubles of giving him an heir. (The thought made her uncomfortable and nausea. She decided to not think about _that_.)

Shaking her relatives from her thoughts, Lyanna also wondered about Tyrion. He had just visited Winterfell, was his gift to Bran a hoax? Would it harm her little brother, and give him false hope?

_No,_ Lyanna told herself. _Don't think about that. You could see that he was speaking true. He would not do that to a child._

But Lyanna wasn't so sure with herself.

Lyanna went into her room and hid her letter in a place where no one could find it. Afterwards she went to go find Rickon, and together they ate lunch. Rickon could tell that something was bothering his big sister.

"Lya?"

Lyanna looked up and looked at her brother, who was sitting next to her.

"What is it?"

"I want to know if you're okay."

_Damn,_ Lyanna thought. Her brother could see she was hiding something.

"I'm fine." Lyanna assured her brother, who thankfully accepted the answer.

* * *

Later that night, Lyanna was in her bedchamber, in her thin white nightgown, sitting crisscrossed on her bed, rereading the letter that her mother had sent for her. Lyanna was thinking about throwing the letter into the flames that were dancing in the fireplace where she saw Snow's head perk up. Footsteps. Someone was coming.

Quickly, Lyanna grabbed a book that was close to her, and placed the letter in a random page. She closed the book, and flipped to a new page, pretending to be interesting what she was reading, when a knock startled her. Before she could give the person permission to enter her room, the door opened and there stood Robb.

"Come in, I suppose," Lyanna shut the book, placing it off to the side.

"Good evening, Lyanna," Robb nodded, shutting the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

He knew. Robb knew of the letter, she was sure of it.

"I'm feeling well, and you?"

"Stressful." Robb admitted, moving to sit on his sister's bed.

Lyanna chuckled. "I can imagine, being Lord of Winterfell and all," she watched as Robb sat, body facing towards her. His weight dipped the mattress. "Why are you here?"

"Rickon told me that he was worried about you, and feels that you are hiding something," Robb explained. "I must admit, I do too. Theon told me that he saw a stable boy giving you a letter today, when I asked."

_Damn Theon._

"Theon is lying," Lyanna lied.

Robb raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

Robb knew Lyanna was lying, but he didn't press her any further. It would be hard to make her come out with the truth. "Alright. I will leave you to it then. Goodnight, Lyanna."

After pressing his lips to her forehead and ruffled her hair a little, Robb walked out of his little sister's room, shutting the door behind him.

Lyanna waited for a few moments, before grabbing the book she had before Robb came in and flipped the pages to find the letter. When she did, she grabbed it and stood quickly, shredding the letter and tossing it into the flames. She watched the parchment burn. No one would never know what it was.

Lyanna then went under her furs deciding it was time for bed, but she couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

It was the next night when Robb told Lyanna and Theon of the news. Jaime Lannister and his men attacked Ned Stark, and killed Jory Cassel and other Stark men.

When Lyanna heard of Jory's death, it hurt her. The captain of her father's guard was dead. He was _gone_. She could only hope that his death was a quick one, a painless one.

Lyanna was so disturbed by the sudden death and of her father being wounded (Jaime had ran off, the coward), Theon had to carry her back to her room when Robb left them to carry on his duties. Then the Ironborn had the nerve to tuck her into her bed, like she was Rickon's age! She was _not_ a little girl; she _was_ a young woman who would have hit Theon but she was too busy giving him a scowl while he left her and shut the door behind her.

A few days later Robb, Theon, and Lyanna were in the woods, watching as Bran rode on his horse. It turns out that the invention Tyrion had given them _did_ work, and Lyanna let her thoughts drift to what was currently happening to the lion and her family at the Vale. The boys still didn't know about the situation and hopefully they never world.

As Lyanna occupied herself with embroidery, she listened to Bran's joyful shouts and told him not to go too far while Robb and Theon were talking.

"When are you going to tell him?" Theon asked the two Stark siblings that he was with.

_Never,_ Lyanna thought. Lyanna didn't want her little brothers to know that their father had been injured, and that Jory was dead.

"Not now," Robb was the one to answer, as he watched her sister working. Robb didn't want to ruin his younger brother's happiness.

"Blood for blood," said Theon, glancing at Bran. Lyanna rolled her eyes at her friend's statement. "You need to make the Lannisters pay for Jory and the others."

"You speak of war," Lyanna told Theon. All he wanted was something violent to happen.

"I speak of justice," Theon snapped at her. She knew nothing.

"Only the Lord of Winterfell could call in the bannermen and raise an army—" Robb began, but Theon cut him off.

"Lannister put a spear through your father's leg. The Kingslayer rides for Casterly Rock where no one can touch him—" Theon exclaimed to Robb. Lyanna had a feeling that their argument would not end well.

"You want me to march in to Casterly Rock?"

"You're not a boy anymore! They attacked your father, they've already started the war! It's your duty to represent your house when you're father can't," Theon informed Robb. Robb wasn't going to listen to him, he just gave him a look.

"And it's not your duty, because it's not your house."

Lyanna looked up from her work, seeing the hurt look Theon wore. Lyanna gave her brother a warning look; then suddenly stood, the two boys looking at her.

"Where's Brandon at?" Lyanna asked, referring to her brother's full name.

Robb looked around too, not seeing his brother in sight. He had just warned him not to go too far.

"Go look for him, but don't wander too far either," Robb told his sister. She nodded, the farther she went, the more her worry that something was wrong. As she walked she prayed for Bran to be safe.

It wasn't going to be happening anytime soon though, it seemed. From where she blended in with the forest, she spotted Bran and his horse...and a man and a woman surrounding him.

"All alone in the deep dark woods?" one of them taunted, it was the female of the group.

Bran looked around. Lyanna decided to appear from her place and walked over to her brother, pushing one of men out of her way.

"No, he's not," Lyanna stated boldly, allowing Bran to hold her free hand. "Our brother is with us, and our ward as well." _Hopefully._

"I don't see them," said the older man that Lyanna had pushed out of the way. He thought she looked familiar, but couldn't place her. "Got them hidden under your cloaks?"

"Oh, that's a pretty pin," Bran's free hand immediately covered it. "Silver."

The man's eyes flickered to Lyanna. "We'll take the pin, and the horse. Get down from there," the man told Bran.

Bran didn't move, and then Lyanna remembered that he _couldn't_ move. The straps.

The man was getting impatient. "Be quick about it!"

"He can't," Lyanna stated.

"I can't, the straps."

One of the others that were with the man and the woman that the Starks were currently interacting with moved part of Bran's cloak out of the way, seeing that they were telling the truth.

"What's wrong with you?" the third asked. Lyanna sensed the fourth one behind her.

"Are you some kind of cripple?" the man asked Bran.

"We are Lyanna and Brandon Stark of Winterfell, if you don't let us be I'll have you all killed!"

Lyanna saw them get their weapons out, and she knew this would be a hard situation to get out of.

"Cut off his little cock and stuff it in his mouth—"

"Not if I do it to you first," Lyanna interrupted, as the first man grabbed her in a headlock while the third was cutting the straps.

"You must be the pretty little Lyanna I've heard all about. The one that looks like Benjen Stark's sister." Lyanna realized that this man could have been from the Night's Watch. She could have him killed, but he also broke his vows and deserted his post, so she could still have him killed, but for an interesting reason.

Lyanna remembered the day where Bran was taken to his first execution. Her father had said that he had to execute a deserter from the Night's Watch. Which made Lyanna wonder...why were they leaving their posts?

"You're a very feisty little girl, aren't you? You want to be taken out like your brother too?"

"I don't have a cock." Lyanna also figured that he meant something else, but she didn't want to think about that, she had her little brother to protect. If she couldn't save him physically, the best that she could do was not to show her fear. If she showed any sign of being afraid, it might trigger Bran.

She watched as the third man cut the straps that held Bran in place.

"The boy and the girl aren't worth anything dead. They're Benjen Stark's own blood. Think of what Mance would give us!" the woman said.

The man that held Lyanna had also cut Bran's thigh, wanting Lyanna to get her hands on him.

"Piss on Mance Rayder, and piss on the north!" said Lyanna's captor. "We're going as far south as south goes, their ain't no White Walkers—"

"White Walkers?" Lyanna accidentally blurted out. Apparently, those creatures haven't been around for thousands of years, and they're usually just a tale that the elderly (like Old Nan) would tell children, to scare them, mostly. But...

"Drop the knife," Lyanna heard a familiar voice. Robb. She looked to see that her older brother was taking his sword out of the sheath. "Let them go and I'll let you live."

The man that held Lyanna in place signaled the third to attack Robb. He went for it but he didn't last, for Robb had fought and eventually cut his throat. The woman went next, hitting Robb in the back, while the fourth man behind Lyanna went to grab Bran, but somehow Lyanna was able to kick him in the shin, hard.

The man who was still holding Lyanna lowered his arm to hold her by her midsection, his knife to her throat. Lyanna gulped. She was going to die.

The fourth went to stand to grab Bran, but Lyanna heard...was that barking? If Lyanna could look in the direction Bran and the fourth man was...

Lyanna saw the man widen his eyes in panic, and before he could scream Snow attacked and killed him. Lyanna thought that her direwolf stayed behind with Rickon, but that didn't matter at the moment, she told herself.

Robb forced the woman to go onto her knees, holding her hair. He looked up in to see that the fourth man was dead, Snow was growling at the man that held her owner, wanting to attack him but afraid to hurt her master, and Bran fell off his horse. Lyanna would have laughed, but she was currently in the position of possibly having her throat sliced.

Snow went to go help Bran, who pulled himself up by the wolf's fur, while he was looking at Lyanna in worry and fear as well as Robb.

"Drop the blade," the man ordered Robb, who was having trouble deciding whether to do it or not.

"Robb, don't—"

"Do it!"

Robb's blue eyes met with Lyanna's gray ones. Then he looked into his sister's captor's crazed ones. Finally, Robb put his sword down, ignoring the woman's whimpers. Lyanna had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

The hair on Lyanna's neck stood up once again, something was wrong. Before anything else could be done, she heard a whizzing sound and _thump_. Her captor groaned and loosened his grip on her. Lyanna turned her head to see that an arrow had went through her captor and at first she thought it was her that had been struck, but the man fell and she was still standing.

Lyanna turned more and she saw Theon had fired. She had a feeling it was the kraken that had done it because after all, the Greyjoys were the best at archery and Lyanna had to admit, Theon was the best archer she's met.

Theon prepared another arrow, and aimed at a new target. Lyanna followed his gaze and saw it was the woman he was aiming for. Robb noticed too and let her down, knowing she won't do anything since the others were dead.

Lyanna allowed Theon to brush past her and could tell he was ready to kill the woman at any moment while Robb picked up Bran, asking if he was alright.

"It doesn't hurt," Bran answered.

"Tough little lad," said Theon, who was looking at the Starks, bow still trained on the woman, who was still kneeling. "On the Iron Islands you're not a man until you killed your first enemy."

Lyanna was going to say that they weren't on the Iron Islands, but she didn't want to break her friend's spirit. Looking at Robb, Lyanna could tell that her brother was far from pleased. He was angry.

"Have you lost your mind? What if you missed?"

"He would have killed you and cut Lyanna's throat!"

"Boys—" Lyanna started, but she knew it would be helpless. They weren't going to listen to her.

"You don't have the right to—"

"For what? To save your sister's life?" Theon asked, glancing at Lyanna. She didn't seem fazed by anything but he knew she was shaken up a bit. She did seem irritated by him and Robb arguing, though. "It was the only thing to do so I did it!"

"What about her?" Lyanna nodded her head towards the woman, changing the subject. If she were to be honest, Lyanna didn't want the woman to be killed. She's been through too much today to see that.

The woman looked up to see Lyanna looked at her curiously. She looked towards Theon who was still ready to take her out. She looked at Robb who was still holding Bran, the two boys staring back.

"Give me my life, m'lord, and I'm yours!" she begged, crawling to sit. Theon followed her, still aiming for her.

"She won't do anything, the others are dead," Lyanna stated, hoping Theon would let go of his position. "She could work for me, if she is to be kept alive."

Theon looked at her, wondering what in the seven hells what she was thinking. She had been almost killed today and she was willing to let the woman live and let her work for her!

Robb nodded, knowing that his sister was right. "We'll keep her alive."

* * *

**Author's note:** This is probably the longest chapter I've written! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy, surprisingly. I'm going back to school on August 22nd (frick), so I'm not sure how the updating schedule would be, I thought I should tell you that now.


	6. Traitor

Robb nodded, knowing that his sister was right. "We'll keep her alive. She can work for Lyanna, but she will do more than that, do you understand?" Robb addressed to his sister.

Lyanna nodded. "I do."

The woman smiled, letting out joyful noises. "Thank my Lord, m'lady..."

Theon scoffed, looking down at the woman. She didn't deserve the hospitality the Starks were giving her.

* * *

Back at the castle, Lyanna was currently informing on what Osha, the woman who was living beyond the wall, must do for her. She didn't have to do too much for the Stark girl.

When Lyanna was done, she let the woman go (who had to wear chains around her ankles) sit in the kitchen (where Robb had informed that's where she would go when she's not working).

When Osha left the room, Lyanna just sat in her chair for a few minutes, rubbing her temples. There's been so much change and so little time going on in Winterfell. She was becoming frustrated. Everything was so stressful.

While Lyanna sat, Lyanna thought. She thought of Jory Cassel, her father, Jaime Lannister, the attack, the man who spoke of White Walkers...

Her mind drifted back to Jory, Jaime and her father. Lyanna had no idea why Jaime would attack her father and kill his men. (Well, she _did_ have her suspicions, but she wasn't going to say that out loud anytime soon.) Did her father know something? Lyanna knew that her father was too honorable to really threaten anyone, but...

Lyanna didn't know anymore.

* * *

Later that night, Lyanna sneaked out of her room (with Snow trailing behind her), and into the library tower. She often went there, especially late at night. She remembered how she would go in, and her father would be in there. He wouldn't get mad, he'd just smile at her and continue to do his work, while Lyanna sat across from him and read whatever had interested her that night.

Tonight though, was different. Lyanna felt like she had to go. It was strange, but Lyanna followed her instinct.

For Snow, it was wherever her master went, she went with too.

Back to the library, Lyanna looked at the shelves, her fingers trailing across the binds of the books. Some were old, some were new, but they were all just right.

Lyanna pulled out a book about the Baratheons and their lineages. She held it close to her chest before she sat at one of the tables, setting the heavy book down. She opened it, and read. She read on how the Baratheons were tall and powerfully built. They had black hair, and strong square jawlines.

Bells went off in Lyanna's head when she saw the black hair bit. The Baratheons all had black hair. Then she remembered: Robert Baratheon is married to Cersei Lannister. She had golden hair. All three of their children had golden hair. That prick they call a prince Joffrey, his sweet sister Myrcella, and the shy Tommen.

That's when Lyanna realized why that was not right. It was at least one child was black haired in the Baratheons, but none of Robert's children had black hair. All golden. Not a hint of black...or Baratheon in them.

Joffrey did not look like a Baratheon. Myrcella reminded Lyanna of Jaime just a bit and Tommen...

Lyanna's eyes widen. It couldn't be. _None_ of those children were Robert's. They didn't look him...none of them acted like him, either.

Lyanna quickly got up again and went back to the shelves, hoping there would be a book on the Lannister lineages. Luckily, their was. Grabbing a couple more books, she took them back to her room (she had to make around two or three trips).

When Lyanna was finished with her transitions, she shut her door behind her, with Snow sitting in front of it. Lyanna sat down at her desk, where all the books were stacked up and scattered. She digged for paper and a writing utensil and she started to write.

_HOUSE BARATHEON_

_FOUNDER: Orys Baratheon_

_Baratheon: parent to Ser Harbert Baratheon  
Baratheon married to Rhaelle Targaryen_

_Children of Baratheon and Rhaelle: Steffon Baratheon, married Cassana Estermont_

_Children of Steffon and Cassana: Robert Baratheon (the king), Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon_

_Robert Baratheon, married Cersei Lannister  
Children: son (died during infancy, possible trueborn?); Joffrey Baratheon, bethrothed to Sansa Stark _(Lyanna felt sick when she wrote this)_; Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon (claimed to be Baratheons?), many bastards no doubt_

_Stannis Baratheon, married Selyse Florent  
Children: Three(?) infant sons stillborn, Shireen Baratheon (only daughter and heir)_

_Ours is the fury._

_Renly Baratheon - probably not interested in women _(Lyanna crossed that last line out. She had met the man since he had came to Winterfell, and he was a nice gentleman. He had dark hair and blue eyes, he was Baratheon.)

Lyanna looked at her Baratheon list, making little notes on who had black hair and blue eyes and the strong square jawlines. (Shireen Baratheon had the Baratheon looks; the black hair and jaw. Lyanna also made note that she had greyscale, remembering the tales of how when the girl was a young infant she had caught the infection.) She added the birth and death dates, and their titles and their lands and what not.

Lyanna made a second list.

_HOUSE LANNISTER_

_FOUNDER: Lann the Clever _(Lyanna rolled her eyes at this.)

_Lannister: two children, Tytos Lannister_

_Tytos Lannister and his wife's children: Tywin Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Tygett Lannister, Gerion Lannister, Genna Lannister_

_Tywin Lannister, married Joanna Lannister (his cousin)  
Children: Cersei and Jaime (twins), Tyrion Lannister_

_Cersei is married to Robert  
Children: son (died during infancy, possible trueborn?); Joffrey Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon (claimed Baratheons?)_

_Jaime Lannister (the kingslayer) - Kingsgaurd_

_Tyrion Lannister - currently a prisoner at the Vale_

_Kevan Lannister, married Dorna Swyft  
Children: Lancel Lannister, Willem Lannister, Martyn Lannister, Janei Lannister_

_Tygett Lannister, married Darlessa Marbrand  
Children: Tyrek Lannister_

_Gerion Lannister  
Children: Joy Hill (bastard) (mother: unknown)_

_Genna Lannister, married Emmon Frey  
Children: Cleos Frey, Lyonel Frey, Tion Frey, Walder Frey ("Red" Walder)_

_Hear me roar! A Lannister always pays his debts._

It took awhile for Lyanna to write down the Lannisters, their children and their marriages and kids (this is more directed towards Genna and Emmon Frey). She wrote down their notable features, titles, lands and birth and death dates.

It took even more time because she finally tied the Baratheons and Lannisters together, and she cursed herself for being so stupid now, on who Cersei's children's father was.

It was Jaime Lannister. Jaime Lannister was the father of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. They were his bastards. Incest.

Lyanna had an idea why her father was attacked, because he was investigating the matter himself! And Jon Arryn...he was murdered. He must have known this too...

Lyanna had horrible thoughts. What if her father gets killed too?

Finally she dropped her writing utensil. Her hand was red and it felt raw and sore. Lyanna turned her head to look out the window. It could have been four in the morning, but Lyanna didn't really care.

She felt her head turn back, and she closed her eyes, ignoring the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

"You're new handmaiden tells me that she found you asleep in your chair," Robb teased Lyanna as she sat down at the table where he and Theon were currently sitting at. She glared at Robb, not clearly in the mood. She was, in fact, tired from only getting a few hours of sleep.

"Shut up," she growled, as she rested her head against her folded arms on the table.

"Lord Stark," Lyanna heard Maester's Luwin old and wise voice. "A raven from King's Landing from your sister Sansa."

It was silent for a few moments as Robb read the letter until he suddenly exclaimed, "Treason?"

Lyanna's head shot up, eyes widen. She didn't have a good feeling coming from this. "Treason? What about treason?"

Robb looked at her carefully. "It's father. He's been arrested by the Lannisters for treason. King Robert is dead."

"_What?_ And Sansa wrote that?"

"Your sister's hand but the queen's words," Luwin told the girl softly. He told Robb, "You're summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King."

"Joffrey puts our father in chains and now he wants Robb to kiss his ass? Like hell my brother will do such a thing!" Lyanna growled. All of the men stared at her (Theon was more amused than most), wondering what was going on with the girl. It was like she was shifting into a wolf.

Miserably Lyanna muttered, "I should have known."

Robb looked at her, concerned. "What?"

Lyanna didn't answer.

"Lyanna, what is it?"

Lyanna's gray eyes looked into Robb's blue ones. _Tully eyes,_ she thought. Almost all of her siblings had Tully features, except for maybe her and Arya.

"Joffrey," Lyanna began, not sure when or how. "Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen...they're not Robert Baratheon's children. They're Jaime Lannister's. They're his bastards."

"How do you know?" Theon asked incredulously. Sure, Lyanna was intelligent but how did she find out?

"I...remember when my father was attacked? Outside of a _brothel_, I may add," Lyanna glanced at Robb quickly. "Jaime attacked and killed Stark men. Why would he do that? Besides, father would _never_ go to a whorehouse, since..." she trailed off looking at all three men, knowing that she meant Jon.

"The bastard at the Wall," Theon said, and Lyanna nodded in annoyance at his answer.

"Yes, Jon. Anyway, he was _looking_ for something, and the man they call Kingslayer ran off. Late last night, I had this urge to go to the library tower, and for some reason I picked up a book about the Baratheons, and I read about them and their looks. They are noted for having black hair and blue eyes. They're tall and powerfully built and have strong square jawlines. Now tell me, do any of those golden haired children have _any_ of those features?"

As she went into further detail, she saw how Robb, Theon, and Luwin's expressions changed. She shuffled out her papers on the Baratheon, Lannister and Baratheon-Lannister lines and sit them out, gesturing everywhere.

They believed the She Wolf.

"I understand, m'lady, but this is a royal command. If you disobey..."

"I won't refuse," Robb interrupted, looking back at the letter Sansa has written. "If His Grace summons me to King's Landing then I'll go to King's Landing," he crumbled the letter in his hands. "But not alone." He handed the maester the crumbled up parchment. "Call the banners."

Lyanna's eyes widen once again. Theon wore a small grin. Robb was becoming a man._  
_

"All of them, my Lord?" the maester asked seriously.

"They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?" Robb asked. Lyanna couldn't believe her ears.

Luwin nodded. "They have."

"Now we'll see what the words are worth," Robb said, not blinking, not doing anything.

Maester Luwin noded, leaving the two Starks and Greyjoy alone.

Robb sank beside Theon, not believing what he had just did.

"You're afraid?" Theon asked. Robb looked at him, then back at his hand, which was shaking badly.

"I must be," Robb replied.

"Well, that's good?" Lyanna said uncertainly.

"Aye, it is," Theon agreed. "It means he's not stupid."

"I want to go," Lyanna said suddenly.

"Absolutely not."

"Not a chance in the seven hells."

Lyanna looked in between them. "Why not?"

"It's war, Lyanna, you don't belong there," said Theon.

"But I can help!"

"No," Robb said. "You must stay and run Winterfell. You must look after Bran and Rickon."

Lyanna's eyes widen, she hadn't thought about that. "What? Me? Run Winterfell? I'll run it to the ground!"

The boys couldn't help but chuckle, and Lyanna glared at them, standing up and leaving the room.

She couldn't be separated from Robb and Theon. Just the thought about them leaving her was not a good one.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ha ha imagine Lyanna when she finds out about the Red Wedding ha ha ha _no_


	7. Goodbye

It was getting late, and Lyanna was dressed in her nightgown, sitting on her bed cross-legged, twirling a winter rose in between her fingers with her eyes never leaving the blue flower, thinking one thought after the next.

_Father has been declared a traitor and has been arrested for treason by the Lannisters._

_Mother left because we both agreed that the Lannisters had pushed Bran off the tower._

_Robb is leaving for father._

_Jon left for the Wall, never to return._

_I am to be the Lady of Winterfell and run it._

_Sansa is in King's Landing, betrothed to Joffrey Lannister._ (Lyanna was not going to call him a Baratheon when he wasn't even Robert Baratheon's _true_ child.)

_Arya is in King's Landing as well, but Sansa did not mention her in her letter._

_Bran's crippled for life._

_Rickon is too young to understand any of this._

_Theon is leaving too._

It seemed like it was yesterday that Winterfell was getting ready for the king and his family to visit and now Robb, Theon, and the bannermen were going to leave!

Speaking of the bannermen and Robb and Theon, all of them were currently in the main hall, feasting and drinking. Bran was with them as well.

_Dumb men and their dumb drinking,_ Lyanna thought. Then she heard Snow whimpering.

"Come up here, girl," Lyanna patted her mattress and the wolf jumped up, curled up near the foot of Lyanna's bed.

"Robb is leaving me to run Winterfell, can you believe that?" Lyanna asked her wolf. She didn't know if Snow could understand her, but it felt better talking to her pet then just let the anxiety build in silence. "Me, a girl of almost six-and-ten years. I'd probably mess up."

Snow's head went up, looking at Lyanna. It was like Snow was trying to tell the dark haired beauty to not to worry. _Don't doubt yourself,_ Lyanna could have sworn that was what her direwolf was telling her.

But what did Lyanna know? All she knew was that she was a young girl, the second of her name, and that nothing will go according to plan.

_Damn those Lannisters. Damn my life._

She heard someone knocking on her door. Her scowl (she didn't even realize she was scowling) eased up. She knew that knock anywhere.

"Lyanna?"

"Come in."

Robb opened the door and when he did, Lyanna look at him for a moment. He was dressed in his warmest furs. Her big brother was ready to leave at a moment's notice.

And it broke her heart.

When Robb saw the disheartened look on her face, it broke his heart as well. Neither of the Starks were ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

Lyanna leapt from her bed so fast that all Robb could remember was that he was now holding his younger sister in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent. She'll remember every feature of her brother is she had to.

"Promise me you'll come home."

Robb froze. Can he promise her that he would come home?

"Promise me, Robb."

Seeing the look she had on her face as he set her back down (but still holding her close), he knew that he had to. He really didn't want this to be a long goodbye, his younger sister already had tears in her eyes.

"I promise, Lya. Promise me that you'll look after the boys."

Lyanna nodded. They were too young to understand this, especially Rickon. "I will."

"And you'll look after Winterfell, you are the Lady now."

Lyanna froze, her gray eyes holding hesitance. She wasn't sure if she could do_ that_. "I...I'm not sure if could do the...the ruling-over-Winterfell part."

Robb couldn't help but smirk at her. She would be a good Lady. "You'll do well, Lyanna, I'm sure of it."

Lyanna managed a weak smile. If Robb thought that she could, then she would take his word. "If you say so."

"I'll be back with mother and father and the girls before you know it," Robb said, kissing the top of her head, holding her close once more. Lyanna held onto him. This would be the last time she would see him for a while. She wasn't ready for this to happen, but she had to be.

"I need to go say goodbye to Bran and Rickon, but I'll be back soon," Robb told Lyanna, who nodded and watched the young man she knew as her brother walk down the corridor to her brothers' bedchambers.

_Rickon would probably be hiding, knowing him,_ she thought.

Lyanna felt someone tap on her shoulder, which made her jump and turn around to see a smirking Theon Greyjoy.

"Theon!" she yelled in a whisper. What was he doing here? She looked down, and flushed.

_I'm still in my nightclothes, what if someone sees me out here with him? They would probably think I was entertaining him in my chambers!_

Theon kept his eyes on her face. He looked somewhat nervous, but Lyanna didn't understand why.

"Theon, what's wrong? Why are you—"

Before she could say more, she felt herself closer to Theon Greyjoy, her eyes fluttered, and at this moment the Ironborn was currently_ kissing_ _her._ She found herself kissing the boy back. Was she supposed to kiss back? She didn't know.

Finally Theon pulled away from her, smirking at her blushing face.

_He just kissed me,_ Lyanna thought. _Theon Greyjoy just kissed me!_

"I...well, um..." Lyanna was trailing off. "I never knew you wanted to do..._that._"

She didn't register that she had given Theon the blue winter rose she still held in her hand, until he took it from her. She saw that Theon had raised his eyebrow in question, but he put the flower under his furs anyways.

"I've been wanting to do it for a long time," Theon admitted. He really had. He wasn't sure where it began, but he never thought about _lusting_ after Lyanna Stark until...she had became a woman. When her body was changing.

"How long?"

"Too long."

Lyanna didn't know how to respond. Finally, she breathed out, "Oh gods, I'm in _trouble_."

Theon had laughed. Lyanna immediately felt anger course through her.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? Just to see what I would do?"

Theon ceased his laughter. "Maybe a bit." But Lyanna had kissed him back, so he thought that was a good thing.

Theon's roaming eyes made Lyanna a bit uncomfortable, mainly because she _had_ noticed him looking at her differently for the past few months or so (maybe a year?), but she didn't think much about it.

And then to her embarrassment, she had been looking at _him_ differently, too.

It was like that Theon knew what she was thinking, because she heard him smirk. Her eyes flickered to meet his eyes, and she blinked hard. Theon was looking at her differently than what he had while they grew up together.

Lyanna mentally scolded herself._ No, he does not like you. You grew up with him. He's arrogant. He's a womanizer. He sleeps around. He...he..._

_He just kissed me. **Again.**_

Theon then pulled back once more, and held her closer to him, his nose buried in her hair. One of his hands were caressing her dark hair as well. She found that she didn't mind. She liked it. It was comforting.

Then Lyanna said quietly against his chest (without realizing it), "Come back to me."

_Come back to me._

Theon pulled away to look at her, his hands still holding her shoulders gently. "Only for you, my lady."

Lyanna couldn't help but smile. Theon had always thought she had a pretty smile.

It looked like Theon was about to kiss her for the third time, but he immediately let go of Lyanna, seeing someone walking.

Seeing the look on his face, Lyanna turned to see Robb walking towards them. Her eyes widen. Hopefully he did not see anything that had just happened with his little sister and best friend.

Apparently he didn't and thankfully it appeared that he didn't notice Lyanna's blushing cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" Robb addressed Theon, who nodded. Lyanna's heart sunk. Her boys were leaving her with her other boys, and leaving her to run Winterfell. She felt nervous once again.

Robb hugged her once more and kissed her on the forehead for the last time, whispering "be good," into her ear, and walked away. Theon started to walk away too, until Lyanna grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Theon, wait."

Theon looked at her, nodding for her to go on.

"Look after Robb for me, will you? I'm sure Robb will do the same for you," Lyanna requested.

Theon smiled at her, and kissed her again (rougher than the first two kisses they had shared) and breathed, "I will."

And with that, Lyanna watched him step away from her and took long strides down the hall, wanting to catch up with the eldest Stark now. Neither of them turned to look back at her. She didn't blame them, either. All she could do was watch them walk away until they disappeared into another corridor.

Lyanna sighed, her hand wiping her chin (damn Theon), and she went back into her chambers, closing her door behind her.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" she asked herself, as she stared at Snow, who stared back. They looked at each other for a moment before Lyanna walked towards her window she had in her room, looking out of it. She could see the banners fly, and Robb and Theon were in front. She could see them talking furiously but calmly to one another.

She watched as her brother and friend (can she still call him that?) led the congregation out of Winterfell. She watched them all leave.

Lyanna sighed when they had all disappeared. She was now officially ruling over Winterfell. Could she do it?

Tugging on her footwear and robe, Lyanna walked down to Bran's bedchamber with Snow trailing behind her. She needed to check on her little brothers. She had to take charge around here.

Bran's door was already opened, so she went in. She saw the Bran was sitting up, with Rickon standing next to his older brother.

"He's gone now, isn't he?" Bran asked his sister, as he watched her sit on the edge of his mattress. "Robb, Theon, all of them."

Lyanna nodded sadly. "They are."

"But they'll all be home soon, won't they? Mother, father, Robb, our sisters?" Bran asked again.

Lyanna forced herself to nod again, pulling Rickon into his lap. "They will, and we will all be together again."

"No they won't," Rickon piped up, his head resting against his sister's shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair. "They won't come back."

Lyanna had to admit, she had a feeling that something was bound to happen, that something was wrong, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. She didn't want to scare her brothers. The Lannisters were already doing that.

"_Yes_, they will."

"Did Theon say goodbye to you?" Bran piped up. Lyanna felt her face heat up again, wondering why he had asked that.

"Maybe he did, why do you ask?"

"He told us to look after you," Rickon was the one to answer. "He said that he likes you, and that he cares for you."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Lyanna said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Do you like him, Lya?" Bran asked.

"No."

"Then why are you blushing?"

_So he_ did_ notice_, Lyanna thought. She had to admit, her brother was an intelligent boy, and he noticed everything. Maybe that was why he loved to climb so much.

Lyanna didn't answer, which Bran and Rickon took as a yes, she _did_ like him. Lyanna never said that she did, but she felt something for him. She wouldn't admit it, though.

"Enough about him," Lyanna looked at her brothers. "We're the only Starks here now, I am to rule Winterfell while Robb is away. Rickon, I don't think we'll be able to play much anymore," she directed the latter to her youngest sibling who looked saddened at the fact. Hopefully Bran will bond with him. "But we all need each other. Winter is coming and we need to look after each other. Do you understand?"

* * *

"The Riverlords have fallen back, with Jaime Lannister at their heels. And Lord Tywin is bringing around the second Lannister army from the South, larger than the Kingslayer's."

Robb was currently analyzing what was happening with his lord bannermen, with Theon by his side (whose mood seemed to have changed, which Robb thought was strange).

"One army, or two?" Gretjon Umber asked. Before he could say more, the great Lady Catelyn Stark and Rodrick Cassel standing behind Robb. Him and the other men bowed.

Robb turned to see his mother and he smiled, walking closer to her. "Mother!"

Catelyn tried to speak, but she did not know what to say. She studied her eldest son and child, nodding. "You look well," she settled on.

It was silent in the tent, until Greatjon boomed, "Lady Catelyn! You're welcome sight in these troubled times!"

"We have thought not to meet you here, m'lady," Theon spoke up. He thought of Lyanna when he saw Lady Stark.

"I have not thought to be here," Catelyn replied, looking at Theon. Her eyes went back onto Robb. "I will speak with my son alone. I know you will forgive me, my lords."

Greatjon nodded, understanding. "You heard her! Move your asses! Come on, out! You too, Greyjoy."

As Theon and the others rolled out, Greatjon stopped besides Robb and vowed to Catelyn that they would smash the Lannisters and rescue Lord Eddard, before leaving with Cassel.

The two Starks were alone. Catelyn and Robb looked at each other for a moment before embracing. They stayed like this for a moment before Catelyn pulled back, studying Robb. He had more of the Tully looks than the Stark looks.

"I remember the day when you came into this world," Catelyn began. "Red faced and squealing. And now I find you leading a war."

"There was no one else."

"No one?" Catelyn questioned her son. "Who were those men that I saw here?"

"None of them are Starks."

"All of those men has been seasoned in battle!" Catelyn cried.

Robb looked at her. "If you think Winterfell—"

Catelyn's sigh interrupted him. Winterfell. _Home. _She wished for her and her family to be back there. "But I could."

Robb turned on his heel, walking away from her and grabbing the letter Sansa had written.

"There was a letter," he explained to his mother as he handed it to her. "From Sansa."

"From the queen, you mean," Catelyn corrected, as she took the parchment in her hands. Her thoughts briefly went back to Lyanna and the letter she had written to her daughter. Catelyn hoped that she had kept the secret. Judging by Robb, she could say that her daughter kept her word.

Catelyn scanned the letter, sitting down. Robb watched her for a reaction.

"There's no mention of Arya," Catelyn observed.

"No," Robb agreed. Catelyn scanned the letter more before looking away, then back to Robb, who sat across from her.

"How many men do you have?" Catelyn asked.

"Eighteen thousand," Robb answered. "If I go to King's Landing and bend my knee to Joffrey—"

"You will never be allowed to leave," Catelyn said. "No. Our best hope, our _only_ hope, is that you can defeat them in the field."

"And if I loose?"

"Do you know what happened to the Targaryen children when the Mad King fell?"

Robb didn't want to think about that, but he knew. "They were butchered in their sleep."

"By the orders of Tywin Lannister," Catelyn added, Robb's eyes not looking at her. "And the years have not made him kinder."

Robb's gaze fell back onto his mother.

"If you loose," Catelyn continued. "Your father dies. Your sisters die. _We_ die."

"Well that makes it simple then."

"I suppose it does."

* * *

**Author's note:** I was going to make this just a tad longer, but you guys have probably waited enough (for about three weeks oops). I'm sorry that I didn't update, but I was going to post a chapter a week before school started, but my dog (who was only five) had passed away. Then literally two days later we got a new dog (she's imperial so she's _tiny_ omg), who's about fourteen, fifteen weeks old now? Then I had to go to the orthodontist and today I got braces. I decided to edit and finish this chapter since my appointment was at 8:15 AM and so I did not go to school today, leaving me time to UPDATE YAY UPDATES.

I feel like I rushed this chapter a bit, especially with Theon/Lyanna that was _not_ supposed to happen (I really didn't know waht I was doing anyway) and I'm sure that I accidentally made this into a Theon story, but I did it for you. You're welcome. I'm not sure how the update schedule will look like, so bear with me please.

Also, I will probably be writing Robb, Catelyn, and Theon POVs because I love all three of them.


	8. The Twins

_"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."_ -Lyanna Stark, A Game of Thrones

** Author's note:** There's no Lyanna or Winterfell in this chapter, but there are mentions of her in here.

* * *

"...We need to get him on broken ground and put his knights at the disadvantage—"

"No, we need to get around him and break Jaime Lannister's siege of Riverrun!" Umber disagreed. "Do that, and the Riverlords will join us."

"To do either we need to cross the river," Robb interjected. "And the only crossing is at the Twins."

"Lord Frey controls that bridge. Your father's bannermen." Theon said, addressing the latter to Catelyn.

Catelyn spoke up. "The _Late_ Lord Frey, my father calls him. At the Trident, he didn't appear until the battle was done. That man takes oaths more seriously than others."

"What are you thinking about, Greyjoy?"

Theon's eyes snapped up to see that Umber was talking to him. "I was thinking that we need that bridge," he lied, partially. He was thinking about someone.

Umber nodded. "So what's it going to be? Do we move against Jaime, or Lord Tywin?"

Before more could be said, there was a shuffle and men entered the tent.

"We've caught a Lannister scout," one of them explained. Theon quickly covered the map to conceal their plans of attack.

Umber saw this and laughed. "Don't worry lads, he won't be leaving this tent with his head."

"Where did you find him?" Robb asked.

"In the brush in front of the encampment. He looked to be counting."

Robb didn't say anything, but moved around Theon and walked his way to the Lannister spy.

"How high did you get?" Robb questioned.

The man glanced around before answering. "Twenty thousand, maybe more."

"You don't have to do this yourself," Rodrik Cassel spoke up. "Your father would understand—"

"My father understands mercy when there is room for it," Robb turned to him. He caught his mother's look on him. "And he understands honor." Ser Rodrik gave the boy a nod, who whirled back around to face his current prisoner.

"And courage. Let him go."

Theon, Umber, and everyone else gave a look of surprise. What was he doing?

Catelyn stood up. "Robb,"

Robb turned to look at Catelyn, two pairs of Tully eyes looking at each other for a brief moment.

Robb eventually turned his eyes back to the Lannister scout and leaned in to warn him.

"Tell Tywin, winter is coming for him. Twenty thousand northerners marching south if he really does shit gold."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord."

Robb gestured for the men that had taken him in to escort him out. They did what they were told.

Umber exploded. "Are you_ touched_, boy? Letting him go?"

"Call me boy again," Robb threatened. "Go on."

The older man looked at him, then glanced back to see that Theon, Rodrik, and Catelyn staring at him, daring him to.

Eventually he groaned in frustration, leaving the tent.

* * *

Theon shot a raven that was in midair. After watching it fall, he walked over towards it and untied the letter that was on it and took it to Robb.

Robb took the letter from his friend's hands and scanned through it quickly. "It's a birthday message to his grandniece Walda."

"Or so Walder Frey would have you to think," Theon interjected.

"Keep shooting them down," Catelyn told her ward. "We can't have Walder Frey sending word of your movement to the Lannisters."

"But he's grandfather's bannermen!" Robb cried. "We can't expect his support?"

"You expect nothing from Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised."

"Look!" Umber cried, and all looked out to see the Frey banners flying in the wind.

"Father rots in a dungeon. How long before they take his head?" Robb wondered. "We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now."

"Just march up to the gates and tell him that you're crossing," Theon suggested. "We've got five times his numbers, you can take the Twins if you have to."

Theon couldn't help but think of Lyanna nagging at him at how dumb that idea would be.

"Not in time, Tywin Lannister marches north as we speak," Umber dismissed the ironborn.

"The Freys have held the crossing for six hundred years," Catelyn spoke.

"Have my horse saddled at ready," Robb said.

Umber looked at him. "Enter the Twins alone? He'll sell you to the Lannisters!"

"Or throw you into a dungeon. Or slit your throat." Theon added unhelpfully.

Robb watched as the Frey banners came closer. "My father would do whatever it took to get that crossing. If I lead this army I can't let my men do the bargaining for me."

Catelyn nodded. Her son was right, but she couldn't let her firstborn go. "I agree. I'll go."

The men all shouted in protest but when Catelyn spoke again they all stopped.

"I have known Lord Walder since I was a girl, he would never harm me!" Catelyn explained.

"Unless there was a profit in it," Umber spoke again.

Catelyn couldn't help but agree with him. She would have to make an exchange, and she feared that it would involve her children.

As she saw the Frey banners come closer, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

The sun was setting when Catelyn came back from the Twins to the camp. She was quickly escorted to her son's tent where all stood when she entered.

Robb was the first to speak, anxious. "Well? What did he say?"

"Lord Walder has granted your crossing," Catelyn answered, but she still had more to say. "His men are yours as well."

"What does he want in return?" Robb asked, knowing that there will be a price.

"You'll be taking on his son, Olyvar, as your personal squire."

"That's fine," Robb said quickly before his mother could say anything else. He realized she had more to say and asked for her to continue. Catelyn did.

"And Arya will marry his son Waldron when she becomes of age. He expects knighthood in good time."

"She won't be happy about that," said Robb.

"What of Lyanna?" Theon accidentally blurted out. Robb looked confused but Catelyn looked at him in disapproval.

"Lyanna will be marrying one of his sons or grandsons as well," Catelyn held a look in her eye, knowing of what the Greyjoy boy thought of her daughter. It was no secret, she has seen the two interact with one another. Lyanna could never be betrothed to Theon, and he should have known that.

"You haven't found a Frey for her?" Robb asked.

"Lord Walder has spoken of Lothar Frey," Catelyn admitted. "But I told him that my eldest daughter was quite busy at the moment handling Winterfell and her two younger brothers."

Theon couldn't help but feel relief. She wouldn't be married yet.

But Robb saw the hesitance in Catelyn's eyes. "And?"

Catelyn realized that her son had caught her. How was she supposed to tell him of his own betrothal? "And...When the fighting is done, you will marry one of his daughters. Which ever you prefer. He has a number he thinks will be...suitable."

"I see," said Robb. "Did you get a look at any of his daughters?"

Theon smirked, for the rumors he had heard of how most of the Freys had the weasel features like their old Lord Frey does.

"I did," said Catelyn. Robb shot Theon a look.

"And?"

"One was..." Catelyn didn't need to speak anymore. "Do you consent?"

"Can I refuse?"

"Not if you want to cross this bridge."

"Then I consent," said Robb, before he stormed out. Theon continued to laugh before he caught Lady Catelyn's eye.

"I must speak with Theon Greyjoy alone," said Catelyn, and Theon knew he was in trouble by her expression. The other men nodded in acceptance and filed out. Theon watched them all leave and when they did, Catelyn snapped at him almost immediately.

"How dare you speak of my daughter in such a manner, especially in front of them?"

Theon looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. You can't have her."

Theon realized that Lady Catelyn was speaking about Lyanna. "I don't understand—"

"I have seen the both of you when we were in Winterfell. On how she always blushed when you smiled at her, at how your eyes lingered in the most inappropriate places! She is no whore of yours to have."

Theon couldn't believe what she had just said. "I would_ never_ do_ that_ to her. She is a lady. I...she...we..."

Catelyn walked out, not wanting to hear anymore of what the arrogant young man had to say about her innocent daughter. She did not see his agitated yet heartbroken expression on his face.

_I am much more better than a Frey,_ Theon thought angrily. It was easily known that they all think that Theon wasn't good enough for them. For Lyanna, the current Lady of Winterfell.

_But I am._

* * *

He had done it. Robb Stark had captured Jaime Lannister. The men had dragged the Lannister man and threw him down in front of Catelyn.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it already happened," Robb explained to his mother as he walked around her. Theon (who was still holding a slight grudge against Lady Stark) and Umber stood behind their prisoner.

"Lady Stark," Jaime Lannister began. "I would get my sword but I have seemed to lost it."

"It is not your sword I want," said Catelyn. "Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband."

"I've lost them too, I'm afraid."

"Kill him, Robb! Send his head back to his father! He cut down ten of our men, you saw him." said Theon. Catelyn thought that he always wanted something violent to happen, like her daughter Lyanna thought of him. That's another reason why the Greyjoy boy could never have her daughter. He was a violent lad, and they were both hot headed and would clash a lot with each other.

"He's more use to us alive than dead," Robb shut down Theon's idea.

Catelyn agreed with her son. "Take him away and put him in irons."

Theon grabbed the Lannister and pulled him up, Umber holding his sword against him.

"You'll save thousands of lives if you end this war right now, boy," said Jaime. "You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords or lances, teeth, nails—choose your weapons, and let's end this here and now."

Robb knew that the Kingslayer was challenging him to a duel, but he knew better than that. "If we do it your way, Kingslayer, you'd win." The Lannister's jaw clenched, but Robb did not notice. "We're not doing it your way."

"Come on, pretty man," Umber said, and he and another dragged the Lannister away. The men cheered. Theon stood closer to Theon.

"I've sent two thousand men to their graves today," said Robb, realizing what he had done. He's sent two thousand lives to be ended.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice," Theon told him.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them."

Theon and Robb both thought of Lyanna, wondering what she would say about all of this.

Robb took a few steps forwards and looked out to his bannermen, ready to speak.

"One victory does not make us conquerors!" Robb shouted, hoping to get his men to listen. "Did we free my father? Did we rescue my sisters from the queen? Did we free the North from those who wants us on our knees?" he paused for a moment before saying, "This war is far from over."

They all watched him walk away.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm kind of rushing things I'm sorry. I also wrote Catelyn's visit to the Freys, but I took that out. If you want me to, I'll publish it. I might publish it anyway, I don't know. Anyway, I have been getting questions about the Red Wedding. Will it happen? Yeah duh I mean it's an important part of the plot. Will I save someone? [Painful laughter] You'll just have to wait and see.

Also I hate this episode (Baelor) because of um...a certain death that had happened in the end. Why.


	9. The King in the North

**Author's note:** I'm not gonna lie I'm _tempted_ to kill Robb, Catelyn and everyone else at that one thing that nobody likes but then again, I don't want them to die at the same time. BUT IT'S ALSO LIKE A MAJOR PART OF THE STORY THOUGH I DON'T whatever I kind of casted that away for a while but I promise that if I _do_ end up killing them, I'll probably write some AU stuff up with them all alive (yay) and nOT DEAD!

Also this chapter is a shorter one, I'm pretty sure sorry about that but...[laughs painfully because of what will happen as the story goes on oh _no_]

* * *

For the past few weeks, Lyanna had been running Winterfell smoothly. Perhaps Robb was right, she could do this! It wasn't the easiest job, but it wasn't the hardest either. Her people listened.

When her brother left, Lyanna didn't have a single clue on what to due. She didn't even sleep at all that night, because she was so afraid. She was thankful that Maester Luwin was around to help her, giving her the information and advice that she needed.

Lyanna could remember that the past few days after Robb had left, she would hear Osha grumble on how Robb was going the wrong way, that he should go north, up at the Wall. Thinking of the Wall led to thinking about Jon. Lyanna hadn't heard from him since Tyrion Lannister told her that he was doing fine. Was Jon really doing fine? Did he know of how their father had been declared a traitor?

Lyanna had gotten letters from her mother, brother, and occasionally Theon. (Just thinking about the ironborn made her blush. She couldn't help it. She actually_ liked _him.) Catelyn had written to her on how they convinced Walder Frey to let them cross his bridge, but Robb and Arya had gotten betrothed. Lyanna found it strange that _she_ didn't get betrothed to one of those weasels. Perhaps her mother didn't want her to be married yet? Something in her told her no, but she ignored it.

But early one morning, Lyanna had woken up. She felt that something terrible had happened. She had seen her father in the Stark crypts while she was asleep. It frightened her terribly so, she couldn't go back to sleep. She shook in her bed, the nerves getting the better of her. Something had happened, but she wasn't quite sure on what _had_ happened. She feared for her family.

_Nothing will happen to them,_ Lyanna told herself. _Father will be free soon. I will be able to help mend one of Sansa's dresses with her again, and smile when Arya shows me on how she can use Needle. Mother, Robb, and Theon will all be home soon. We'll be a family again._

But Lyanna was wrong about everything.

That very same day, she got up and got herself ready. She wore a dress the color of pink (but it reminded her more of the color of a blood stain on the sheets), her hair braided into a northern hairstyle that she liked. Every time she passed the crypts, she was uncomfortable. Something had happened she knew but the problem was, she didn't _know_ what had happened and it was frustrating her.

It wasn't until she was walking in the yard, and she saw Maester Luwin reading a letter.

"Lyanna..." she heard Maester Luwin trail softly. She stopped moving, seeing that look in his eyes. She felt herself swallowed. Something had happened, she was now absolutely sure.

She watched as the maester walked towards her, holding out that parchment that was a letter. She felt her mouth slightly gape as she took it hastily and quickly read it. She felt her jaw drop when she read it.

Her father had been executed.

Lyanna's hands started to tremble. Her father was dead. He was beheaded outside the Great Sept of Baelor.

Her father was _dead_. That was the feeling that she had gotten early in the morning. That's why she had seen him in the Winterfell crypts. It was because he was dead!

She felt the tears coming from her eyes, but she furiously wiped them away. She furiously stalked away, Luwin calling after her, but she ignored him.

By the time she slammed her door to her chambers, she had ripped the parchment completely into shreds and she let the tiny pieces slip out of her hands freely.

"They killed him," Lyanna heard herself say quietly. The Lannisters had killed her father, and they had her sisters as their prisoners.

Lyanna felt her fist clinch and she heard a shatter. Looking down at her hand, she saw that she was bleeding.

Lyanna was very angry and heartbroken. Her father was dead. She wanted to kill them all. She wanted to beat the new king to his grave. She wanted to throttle the regent queen.

Lyanna wondered how the rest of the family reacted to Lord Stark's death. What of Sansa? The letter said that she had been there at the execution, seeing their father's head being chopped off. Lyanna had no doubt that Arya was there, knowing her youngest sister (even though she was not mentioned in the letter, Lyanna had a feeling).

Her little sisters had to see the unthinkable, and it tore Lyanna. She remembered seeing Bran after he had seen his first execution, the poor boy was trembling.

Lyanna was weeping on the ground, her back against her bed, rocking herself. What of her brothers? Would she have to tell them of the terrible news? What of Robb and mother? What of Jon? What of Theon? Her family had been shattered, the broken pieces scattered throughout Westeros.

"Lady Stark?"

Slowly, Lyanna looked up, her bloodshot eyes looking into the old eyes of Maester Luwin, who looked at the scene before him. He saw the girl he had pulled from Catelyn Stark, the girl who looked like her aunt, the girl who was currently holding Winterfell, the girl who was too young for this to happen to her. He saw his Lady's room was trashed, broken glass and a broken girl with a bloody hand.

"They killed him, Maester Luwin. The lions killed my father."

"I know, my Lady," Maester Luwin bent down to help her up and let her sit on her bed, as he cleaned Lyanna's wounds.

"Does Bran and Rickon know?"

"The lady Osha should be telling him and Bran right about now."

The moment Maester Luwin had stopped speaking, little Rickon came rushing into Lyanna's chambers. He was crying as Lyanna held him against her with her free and good arm. She held onto him as he sobbed into her side, getting her dress wet.

She could barely hear him, but Lyanna could make out that her youngest brother was trying to say that their father is dead. This made her cry even harder, and the maester eventually left the brother and sister alone.

Rickon cried until he fell asleep. Lyanna gently laid him down on her bed; dead to the world.

Motionlessly, Lyanna sat at her dresser, staring at her reflection, as her reflection stared back. Suddenly, her mind clicked and she thought of someone.

_Jon._

She needed to write to Jon. She needed to write to her brother.

* * *

"The proper course is clear: pledge fealty to Lord Renly and we'll go south to join our forces with his!" Greatjon Umber shouted for all to hear.

Robb disagreed with that. It was dark, hours after he had heard news of his father's death. He had wondered about how his Lyanna and his youngest brothers were handling the news, but he could not think about that now, he had this to work on.

"Renly is _not_ the king."

Greatjon Umber turned on his heel to stare at the Stark. "You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He put your father to death!"

"It doesn't make Renly king," Robb still held his reason. "He's Robert's _youngest_ brother, and Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before_ me_! Renly can't be king before Stannis!"

The bannermen could see sense to that, but Umber still went on.

"Do you mean for us to stand for Stannis?"

The men started to talk among themselves, before Lord Umber spoke up once more.

"My Lords! Here is what I say to these two kings." Greatjon spat on the ground. Men cheered.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine from flowery seat from the South?" Greatjon continued. "What do they know of the Wall of the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong!" The people laughed. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to, and now the dragons are dead."

Umber pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Robb. "There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to the King in the North!"

Robb swallowed before he stood. He had just been declared king by Umber. He will take the title if he must.

A man called out, "I peace with those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too!" he too pulled out his sword and bent his knee next to Lord Umber.

Theon stood. "Am I your brother, now and always?" he asked.

"Now and always," Robb nodded.

Theon too took out his sword and bent his knee in front of the wolf he called brother. "My sword is yours, from victory to defeat, from this day until my last day."

Catelyn thought of another reason why Theon would make this vow, but she would make sure that he would not get that.

"The King in the North!" Umber declared.

"The King in the North!" the men chanted, over and over. They all pulled out their swords and bent to their knees.

Robb Stark was now the King in the North. He couldn't believe it.

Catelyn was proud of her son, but she needed to go visit their prisoner.

Jon had received Lyanna's letter during midday. He couldn't that his father had been killed by the Lannisters, and Lyanna was the only one who had bothered to write him this newly found piece of information.

Jon had an idea, and that idea was to go to the South and find Robb. He will help with the fight and he will kill the new king if he had been offered the satisfaction.

Jon's friend, Samwell Tarly, was following him as Jon prepared to set off. He was trying to persuade his friend to not go, for a deserter of the Night's Watch will be executed.

"Don't you know what happens to deserters?" Samwell asked.

Jon turned on his heel to look at him. "Better than you do," he responded, thinking back to the days where his father had taken him and his brothers to executions.

While Jon walked away from Samwell, his friend called out, "What will you do?"

"According to Lyanna," (Jon has talked about Lyanna and his other siblings often with Samwell, mostly about Lyanna.) "She has written to me that my brother has gone South. I'm going to find him, and put a sword through King Joffrey's throat."

"You can't leave us now!" Samwell cried, as Jon mounted onto his horse. "We need you here."

"Move," Jon told his friend.

Samwell wouldn't, though. He can't let his best friend at the Wall leave. "I won't let you."

"Move," Jon warned again.

"No!"

Jon became impatient and made his horse go, Samwell ducking out of the way. When Samwell finally got himself off the ground, Jon's direwolf Ghost was running after his owner, and Samwell stood in the gates.

He still wouldn't allow Jon to leave, though. He'll go after him.

* * *

Jon didn't get far enough, for he was pursued. He went faster, but then one of the men hit the brach he had ducked under just moments before, and Jon realized it was Samwell. He turned around to help his friend, but two other men were helping him up, and Jon realized it was Pypar and Grenn.

"Lucky for you, you got plenty of padding," Jon could hear Grenn talking.

As Pypar saw Jon getting off his horse, he spoke. "We're taking you back to where you belong."

"I belong with my brother," Jon told him.

"But we're your brothers now," Samwell argued.

"Go back," Jon ordered. "They'll kill you too if they knew you came after me."

"Sam told us everything," Pypar explained. "We're sorry about your father."

"But it doesn't matter. You took the oath, you can't leave," said Grenn.

"I have to," Jon insisted.

"You can't," Grenn fought back. "You said the words."

"I don't care about the

"Hear my words, and bear witness to my vow," Samwell spoke up.

Jon stared at the three of them before saying, "To hell, all of you."

"Night gathers, and now my watch begins," Pypar stood in Jon's path. "It shall not end until my death. To live and die at my post."

"I am the sword in the darkness," Grenn joined in. Then he, Pypar, and Samwell joined together;

"I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."

Samwell then went to pick up the sword and handed it to Jon, who accepted it. He realized that his friends were right, he couldn't leave.

* * *

**Author's note:** I wrote a Jon POV because I missed him omg. I'm not too keen on seeing him and Ygritte in season 4 because it will be painful help. I only wrote this much because Ned's death broke my heart and I could only write the family reactions (what fun) and...sorry I just get very emotional over the Starks don't fuck with my family excuse me while I go burn down the whole earth.


	10. The North Remembers

**Author's note: **[Roose Bolton voice] The Republicans send their regards.

Named the chapter after the episode because I like it.

In cast you were wondering, this chapter is longer than most of the others. I think. But wait it's chapter ten wow.

* * *

Since their father's death, Rickon has stayed close to Lyanna's side. Lyanna had tried to let the others take care of him while she did her duty but every time someone tried, Rickon would through a tantrum and reduce to tears because he was afraid that he would loose Lyanna (and Bran) as well, no matter how many times his older sister promised her. So wherever Lyanna went, Rickon did too. It was like Bran's incident from months ago all over again.

Lyanna had to admit, she was still shaken from her father's death. He just couldn't be gone. But he was, and when he was gone, Lyanna's dream got even more disturbing and a few nights a week she dreamed that she was Snow, who refused to leave her master or her brothers' sides.

Lyanna had gotten a letter from Robb a few days after he was named King in the North. Lyanna was now a princess of Winterfell, which felt strange. But Lyanna had felt quite proud for her brother to wear such a title, he would be a good king, she thought.

"My Lady, the old gods are watching your brother, and all our northern sons," a vassal lord was telling Lyanna as she, her brothers, and Maester Luwin sat in the main hall and Snow laid under the table. Lyanna had to hold the urge to roll her eyes. Every lord has told her this, and have been complaining to her, but they try to make it as basic as possible as if she Rickon's age, which made her furious. She was their lady who was running Winterfell quite well, not some low educate

"And today, my whole castle looks like it was built from drunk children. I can hear the wind howl at night and gods forbid when it rains"

Lyanna realized the the lord was talking about the condition of his home.

"I was told that the lord was in responsibility of the conditions of his home, am I not correct?" Lyanna asked.

The lord looked taken aback. "Why generally, yes. But I've sent all the young men to fight Robb Stark's war!"

Snow growled and Lyanna nudged her wolf with her foot, wishing for her to not attack.

"_King_ Robb," Bran said sternly, taking offense. "It's not his war, he didn't choose it."

"Maybe not my lord, but he called in his banners—"

"The King on the Iron Throne, King Joffrey, killed my father Ned Stark, who was your liege lord," Lyanna reminded the vassal lord coolly. "Do you remember the vows that you have made?"

The man looked taken aback. Foolish girl. "Of _course_ I remember!"

Finally Maester Luwin cut in. "We can spare you four masons for a week, will that be enough?"

"I-I believe it will," the vassal stuttered, and he turned on his heel to walk out.

Bran looked over to the maester while Lyanna (and Snow) watched the man exit.

"We didn't want him here all day, did we?" the maester questioned the eleven-year-old.

"No," Lyanna was the one to speak. She could feel her anger ticking. She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't take offense when she felt the man insulting Robb. That was unacceptable. "I did not appreciate the way he was speaking of Robb."

Bran nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't either."

"Nor did I," Maester Luwin spoke. "Lyanna, Bran, look at me."

The siblings did as what they were told. "Listening to people that you don't want to listen to, is one of your responsibilities."

_I'd rather not,_ Lyanna thought, but she didn't voice her opinion. She didn't even _want_ to be in charge of Winterfell in the first place, but it was her duty to, and she will always do her duty.

_Family. Duty. Honor._ The House Tully words rang in her ears.

Lyanna nodded, and the next lord came up.

"Lord Portan," the maester greeted and now once again, Lyanna must listen to what has happened this time.

* * *

After Bran's dream that he was Summer, he wanted to go to the Godswood. With Lyanna's permission, Hodor carried Bran into the woods, with Osha accompanying them. She finds a plant and she claims that it is good for a pain relieving tea.

"I don't have any pain," Bran says. Osha knew better, but didn't say anything but a murmur of "lucky for you."

"That one," Bran points for Hodor to go to the pool where he saw himself as Summer's reflection.

"You've been having those dreams again, have you?" Osha realized. First it was Lady Lyanna having dreams and now her brother was having them again. Osha didn't want to know why the Stark siblings were dreaming that they were wolves, but she had to admit that she was rather curious.

"I don't dream." Bran denies.

"Everyone dreams," says Osha. "Your sister has been having dreams similar to yours as well, but not so often."

"I don't dream," Bran repeats, but wondered what Lyanna dreams about. She probably dreamed about krakens and wolves and winter roses. "But I have heard men talking about the Red Comet. Says it's an omen. It means Robb is going to have a great victory in the south," Bran continued, as he and Osha looked at at the sky, the comet still there.

"Did they?" Osha questions. Hodor knelt down at the pool next to the Heart Tree. "I've heard some fools say it's Lannister red. They say that the Lannisters would rule all seven kingdoms."

As Osha was helping Bran with the straps, she had mentioned that the a stable boy have said that the red comet had meant blood, as if to mark's Lord Stark's death.

Osha helped Bran to the ground, who started to crawl to the edge.

"Stars don't fall for men. Red Comet means one thing, boy," Osha paused as she watched Bran lean over the edge to see his reflection. "Dragons."

Bran looked at his reflection of himself as he said his next words. "The dragons are all dead. They've been dead for centuries." He moved his hand into the water, disorienting his reflection.

Osha looked back up at the sky.

* * *

Robb was now currently talking to Jaime Lannister, his first and valuable prisoner of war.

"The King in the North," Jaime drawled out. "I keep expecting to be in a castle for safekeepint but you keep dragging me from camp to camp. Have you grown fond of me Stark, is that it? I've never seen you with a girl besides your own sister, of course."

"If I've left you with my bannermen, your father would know within a fortnight," Robb said, ignoring the latter. "My bannermen would receive a raven with a message._ 'Release my son, you be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house would be destroyed from root to stem.'_"

Jaime gave Robb a confused look. "You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?"

"I trust them with my life, just not with yours," Robb answered.

Jaime had to give it to him. "Smart boy." Then he saw the look on Robb's face. "What's wrong? Don't like being called boy? Insulted?"

Robb gave a sideways glance, and that's when Jaime heard the growling. Jaime tried to turn to see who or what was growling but he couldn't because of his restraints.

"You insult yourself, Kingslayer," Robb says. "You've been defeated by a boy, you're held captive by a boy..."

As Robb talked, Jaime could see something furry walking outside of his cell, but he couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"...perhaps you'll be killed by a boy."

That's when Grey Wind had entered the cell, at his master's side. Jaime had forgotten that those Stark children have been given direwolves. Grey Wind was now a monstrous size of a wolf.

"Stannis Baratheon sent ravens to all the high lords of Westeros," Robb began, as he saw the panic look on his prisoner's face. "That King Joffrey Baratheon is not a true king, nor a true Baratheon. My sister says that he's purely Lannister—that he's your bastard son."

"If that's true than Stannis is the rightful king, how convenient of him."

"My father learned the truth, and that's why you executed him," Robb said. He thought about the letter that Maester Luwin had sent to him and his mother on how Lyanna reacted to their father's death. It made Robb angry.

"I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head," Jaime reminded the boy—man that was standing in front of him.

"Your son killed him so the world wouldn't know who fathered him and you—you pushed my brother from the window because he saw you with the queen." Robb got angrier by the minute, thinking of what his brother and the rest of his family had gone through.

"Do you have proof?" Jaime asked, as the wolf still watched his every movement. "You're not trading gossip with a couple of fish wives?"

"I'm sending one of your cousin's down to King's Landing with my peace terms," Robb ignored Jaime.

"Do you think my father is going to negotiate with you?" Jaime asked, knowing that Tywin will not. "You don't know him very well."

"No, but he's starting to know me."

"Three victories don't make you a conqueror," Jaime said.

Robb held a grim smile. "It's better than three defeats," he retorted. He allowed Grey Wind to move forward and left the cell.

Grey Wind became dangerously close to Jaime, growling at him, bearing his teeth. Jaime expected for the wolf to bite him but when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was sitting alone.

* * *

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?"

"I am, Your Grace."

"I offer your cousins peace, if they accept my terms," Robb told the young Lannister. "First, they must released my two younger sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so that he may rest besides his brother and sister in the crypts of Winterfell. The remains of all those who died in his service must also be returned; their families can honor them with proper funerals."

"An honorable request, Your Grace," said Ser Alton.

Robb ignored his comment. "Third, Joffrey and the Queen regent must renounce all claims to the north. From this time to the end of our time we are a free and independent kingdom."

Ser Alton could barely contain his shock. Surely his cousins wouldn't agree to this!

"The King in the North," said Rodrik.

"The King in the North," said the others.

Finally, Theon, who sat on Robb's right had said, "The King in the North."

"Neither Joffrey or any of his men shall set foot in our lands again," Robb told Alton. If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father. Only, I don't need a servant to do the beheading for me."

"These are—Your Grace—?" Ser Alton had a clear look of disbelief on his face that Robb stood up.

"These are? These are my terms. If the queen and her son meet them then I will give them my peace. If not, I will litter the south with Lannister head."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, Your Grace."

"Or is he?" Robb challenged. Ser Alton said nothing else.

"You are dismissed. That is all for tonight."

One of Robb's men escorted Alton Lannister out while the rest filed out except for Theon, who wanted to talk to Robb.

After Theon was finished with his drink, he waltzed over to Robb, who was his king, he remembered.

"A word, Your Grace?" Theon asked.

"You don't have to call me "Your Grace" when no one is around," Robb told his friend.

"It's not so bad, when you get used to it."

"I'm glad someone's gotten used to it."

"The Lannisters are going to reject your terms, you know?" Theon reminded Robb.

"Of course they are. If Lyanna was here, she'd probably tell me that I'm an idiot," Robb sighed, missing his sister's remarks. Then he noticed the way his friend's face lit up when he mentioned Lyanna. Robb didn't want to believe it when his mother told him that his best friend was going after his sister, but now he had an idea that his friend _did_. He didn't really like the thought of his friend and his little sister married (but it was better than a Frey, he assumed).

"You can fight them in the fields as long as you like. We won't beat them until you take King's Landing," Theon told him. He was getting closer to his request, and he was feeling anxious. "And we can't take King's Landing without ships. My father has ships and men who know how to sail."

"Men who fought my father," Robb reminded him, which flared Theon's temper for just a moment, but kept it in. He had to convince Robb.

"Men who fought King Robert to free themselves from the South. Just like what you're doing now."

Robb remained silent, staring at the hostage of Winterfell. What exactly was he offering?

"I'm his only living son," said Theon. "He'll listen to me. I know it." he paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "I know that I'm not a Stark, I know that. But your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together."

"And what do you ask for in return? Surely you'd want something." Robb suddenly felt anxious for Theon's reply.

"Lyanna," Theon thought after for a moment. Surely, if Lyanna Stark could become Lyanna Greyjoy...

"She's already betrothed. You know that," Robb snapped.

"Do you honestly think she's going to agree to it? Marrying a man twice, maybe three times her age?"

Robb thought about it, and then the fear crept to his face.

"No, she wouldn't," Robb agreed. He knew that marriages were for alliances and political advances but if Lyanna married Theon, that could end all dispute with the Starks and the Greyjoys. Besides, Robb was already marrying a Frey girl and Arya was betrothed as well...what was the harm of breaking one for his sister? "But we cannot tell my mother of this. She would not agree."

"Aye, she's not too keen on the idea," Theon agreed, chuckling.

"We must keep this between us," Robb told him.

"And we will."

"I trust you Theon, you're like a brother to me. Now go, and have a safe journey."

"I will," Theon nodded once more, turning on his heel and leaving the camp with a smug look on his face.

* * *

**Author's note:** [frowns loudly] [cringes] [falls out of chair and curl into a ball] Great now I'm afraid what's going to happen next lol. Also S/O to everyone who is reading, favoring, following, and reviewing this! I don't even know what I did but obviously you guys like this so that's good. Hopefully you won't kill me or anything in future chapters I'm nervous about them.

[Sweats anxiously for future chapters and Theon Greyjoy]


End file.
